Blame it on
by SoritaK
Summary: Con los titanes al ataque, sargentos, cadetes y todo cuanto pertenece a la milicia sólo pueden permitirse tres cosas: luchar en nombre de la humanidad, sobrevivir hasta el último momento y quizás... /UA/Yaoi/LevixEren/Lemmon más adelante/ CAP 4 SUBIDO!
1. Complejos y Síndromes

**Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de Shingeki no Kyojin. Es un universo alternativo ****con el fin de entretenerlos basado en algunos acontecimientos del manga. ****Es yaoi (chico x chico)**** sino te gusta te invito a buscar algo de tu agrado. Para los que no han leído por completo el manga, les advierto que hay spoilers. ****Escenas fuertes más adelante, estás advertido. **

_Atado, frente al tribunal y las miradas de los testigos, contemplaba en silencio mi audiencia militar. Era natural que estuviera así, después de todo, temían que pudiera convertirme en un titán y acabar con todos. En poco tiempo, todos expresaron sus ideas y preocupaciones, como si se tratara de un discurso elaborado. Así que entendí que tenía dos opciones:_

_1.- Ser entregado a la Policía Militar quienes acatarían las órdenes de la familia real.  
2.- Unirme al grupo de investigación para recuperar la Muro María a cualquier precio._

_Ambas alternativas suponían un peligro mortal. Sugería también separarme de Armin y Mikasa. Y por supuesto, la acción que nadie se atrevía a mencionar: _

_Asesinarme._

_Más no tuve elección. _

_Como si se tratara de un poderoso cazador, algo se acercó rápidamente. Lo último que supe fue que la gravedad me atrajo agresivamente hacia el suelo. Incluso noté cómo voló lo que parecía ser uno de mis dientes. Un hilo de sangre se entrevió de mis labios, cayendo lentamente sobre mi ropa. De pronto, otro impacto fuerte recibí en mi estómago que me dejo sin aliento. Los murmullos y exclamaciones fueron reemplazados por un extraño silbido agudo. Unas manos fuertes sujetaron mi cabeza y jalaron de mi cabello, obligándome a reconocer a mi agresor. Para mi sorpresa, se trataba del sargento Rivaille; el soldado que podía enfrentarse contra cien titanes. Sin aviso, en un ágil movimiento colocó su pie sobre mi cabeza y me tiró al suelo sin piedad. Sentí la frialdad de su bota sobre mi cuello así como la fuerza que ejercía para que continuara inmóvil. _

_- Para disciplinar, el dolor es lo más efectivo- exclamó el sargento. _

_Más no le di mayor importancia a sus demás palabras. El sentimiento de humillación y de no saber qué hacer eran predominantes. Incluso el general Dalis Zacurey hizo caso omiso de la agresión. Sin embargo, el sargento continuó presionando su bota sobre mi rostro. ¿Acaso creían que podían tratarme de esa manera sin esperar una respuesta? _

_No obstante, parecía que la audiencia se percató de mi enojo, provocando que detuviera la agresión. El sargento Rivaille dio muy clara sus intenciones de saber "utilizar mi fuerza" así como encontrar los medios adecuados para "destruirla" si fuera necesario. Palabras clave que cualquiera de los bandos estaría conforme de escuchar. Era sencillo: podían usarme y deshacerse de mi. Una estrategia que terminó convenciendo naturalmente al general Dalis y poniéndome en manos de la Legión de Reconocimiento._

"_No nos queda más que creer ciegamente en ti"_

_Fueron las palabras de Hanji, líder del departamento de investigaciones de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Pero ¿qué significaba exactamente "creer ciegamente"?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Dedicado a Kirika._

_And this is how it hurts when I  
Pretend I don't feel any pain  
And this is how I disappear  
When I throw myself away_

Breath into me_  
RED_

**Blame it on**  
Complejos y síndromes

_Antiguo cuartel central del grupo de investigación  
Sótano_

La camisa blanca del uniforme comenzaba a incomodarme. Me encontraba en el sótano de un castillo antiguo, hogar del cuartel del grupo de investigación, lejos de Mikasa y Armin. A pesar de ser un lugar pequeño, tenía una cama y una mesa sencilla. El único problema era mi invitado…

No podía dejar de parpadear constantemente. El sargento Rivaille golpeaba con fuerza un saco equivalente a su tamaño. Tan sólo recordar aquella poderosa patada, hacía que mi cuerpo se contrajera por cada impacto hacia el inocente objeto. Mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que lo detuviera y lo entendía. Inconscientemente, esperaba que en cualquier momento el sargento dirigiera alguna patada sobre mi… ¡de nuevo!

Aún olía la sala del tribunal, mezclada entre el nerviosismo de la gente y su olor corporal. Los muebles viejos junto con el ligero olor a sangre seca… quizás del acusado anterior. Las miradas de odio justificadas por sus ideales y reconocer el miedo en varios me hizo sentir enfermo. Impotente por estar atado y no tener siquiera libertad para sentarme en una maldita silla. Me cansé de los comentarios egoístas de la gente que vivía conforme con ser devorado algún día. Encima que nunca habían visto un titán cara a cara. Estuve a punto de intentar desatarme. Hasta que él apareció…

- Oi, basura.

Salí de mis pensamientos y contemplé de inmediato al sargento. A pesar de entrenar por más de una hora, lucía como si se hubiera tratado de una caminata. No había sudor exagerado en su cuerpo, sino unas cuantas gotas que se desvanecían entre su ropa. Parecía ser inmune al calor que la pequeña semi-mazmorra emitía.

-Defiéndete.

De pronto escuché su orden. Más fue demasiado tarde. En un instante, recibí un golpe en mi mejilla, provocando que cayera al suelo boca abajo. Su impacto provocó que varias heridas se abrieran en mis brazos. Pero antes que pudiera incorporarme, escuché cómo el sargento se hincaba en el suelo y jalaba mi cabello hacia él. Sin embargo, no me dolía. Estaba acostumbrado incluso al dolor extrañamente agradable que evocaba ese movimiento. El sargento me miró desde arriba, colocó una mano para apoyarse en el suelo y fijo la mirada sobre mi. Fríamente como sólo él podía hacerlo.

-¿Cómo puedes ser la esperanza de todos cuando eres tan débil?- expresó el sargento seriamente.

Me miraba como si siempre esperara alguna respuesta adecuada a la situación. Al principio creí que se trataba de odio pero con el tiempo entendí que siempre conservaba aquella expresión tan dura. Me percaté que seguía esperando mi respuesta ya que tiró ligeramente de mi cabello y me acercó un poco hacia su rostro. Tan extrañamente normal…

Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a la normalidad. Si, puede que fuera débil en ese momento, no podía compararme con el "soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" Pero…

- Mejoraré, sólo necesito tiempo- exclamé con decisión.  
- Buena respuesta.

Me soltó mientras se ponía de pie. De inmediato, giré mi cuerpo para verlo alejarse y beber de una cantinflora. Me recargué en la pared y comencé a sentir un fuerte dolor en mi mejilla izquierda. Apenas percatándome del hilo de sangre que salía de mis labios. Su sabor era amargo más no me incomodaba. Después de todo, un soldado ¿cuántas veces probaba su propia sangre?

Lo único inusual eran los extraños síntomas que aparecieron desde aquél día en el jurado. Ansiedad, fiebre, dolor de estómago e insomnio. Pero ante todo, la inexplicable ansiedad. Podía entender los síntomas físicos, era una forma que mi cuerpo se desahogaba de los acontecimientos en la Muralla. Pero era algo nuevo, cómo si se tratara de la consecuencia de algún hecho…

Tenía una idea vaga de la situación, más no sabía si era correcta. Desde el camino hacia el cuartel, no entendía la razón pero no podía dejar de mirar al sargento. A pesar que tuviera una misión tan importante como descubrir los misterios que encontraríamos en el sótano de mi antiguo hogar… me era imposible dejar de pensar en nuestro encuentro en la audiencia. Más que nada, la manera tan inteligente que usó para obligar a toda la gente asustadiza que me dejaran a su cargo. Fue un acto muy arriesgado, por no decir que tuve que recibir una buena golpiza, pero lograron su objetivo. Seguramente fue elegido por los demás para representar ese papel; el del dominador. Sin darme cuenta, al ser el agredido, colaboré para llevar a cabo su objetivo. En ese momento, trabajaba al lado de los mejores soldados del mundo. Todo gracias a su interpretación de aquél día.

Por ello, no podía negar que no sintiera algo hacia él… No sabía si era admiración o algún tipo de cariño. Sólo entendía que era más allá de lo que había sentido. Éramos hombres, lo entendía, ese tipo de sentimientos era un pequeño problema dentro de la peligrosa extinción de la raza humana. Pero no podía ignorar más esa sensación. Si se trataba de un simple síndrome o complejo, sería mejor enfrentarlo a dejar que me consumiera lentamente. Sujeté con fuerza la cadena que ataba mis pies y respiré profundamente.

-Sargento.

El soldado giró su cuerpo mientras se secaba varias gotas de sus labios. Su mirada de fastidio se fijo sobre mi, prestándome su atención. De inmediato perdimos contacto visual, era demasiado incómodo tener que hacer una pregunta tan extraña. Más debía intentarlo.

- Usted… usted, ¿cree en el amor como pareja?

Al principio me miró como pareciendo que no entendía el significado de mi pregunta. Estaba consciente que no existía un contexto adecuado para hacerlo.

- Por supuesto- respondió el sargento- aunque no debería ser una opción para los soldados. ¿Lo dices por la chica de la audiencia?  
- ¿Quién?  
- La chica de cabello corto que lució preocupada por ti.

Sólo había una persona con esas características.

- Mikasa y yo somos famiiares, nada más.

El sargento colocó la cantinflora en una mesa al lado de mi cama y se sentó en ella.

- He visto cómo mueren por sus seres queridos y cómo sufre la persona que abandonan- exclamó- Es un sentimiento muy egoísta que no deseo experimentar.  
- Pero si no lo ha experimentado, ¿cómo puede saber que no ocurrirá lo mismo contigo...?

De inmediato me percaté de un terrible error. Sin querer, le hablé de informalmente. Al instante, clavó su mirada de odio infinito sobre mi.

- Con usted, lo siento- me disculpé de inmediato. El sargento afirmó con su cabeza y se tranquilizó, para mi fortuna.  
- Porque no es una opción para nosotros. Nos enlistamos para sacrificar esos "privilegios".  
- No creo que sea del todo cierto…

El sargento se dirigió hacia donde estaba. De inmediato, mi cuerpo se tensó de tan sólo imaginar qué tipo de táctica marcial usaría esa vez en mi. Tan sólo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y clavar nuevamente su mirada en mi.

- ¿Dime?, ¿tienes alguna prueba para convencerme?- indagó el sargento con ironía.  
- Sino lo ha experimentado, ¿cómo quiere que lo haga?  
- Buen punto...

El sargento permaneció en silencio por varios instantes.

- De acuerdo, de ahora en adelante, fingiremos ser pareja.

¿Qu-qué acababa de decir? No obstante, no pude analizar sus palabras ya que colocó rápidamente su pierna en la pared, justo a la altura de mi rostro. De inmediato, parpadeé varias veces por reflejo. Sabía que quería demostrar su autoridad sobre mi y lo hacía muy bien. El soldado acercó su rostro hacia el mío, como si tratara de demandar aún más su atención. Sin notarlo, comencé a respirar agitadamente mientras recorría por mi mente mil y un formas de golpes que podría ejercer en cualquier momento.

-Escúchame bien, la única regla será que nadie lo sepa, no quiero que mi equipo piense que baje la guardia contigo – demandó Rivaille - ¿Esta claro, soldado?  
- Si, señor.  
-Nos entenderemos bien entonces.

El sargento se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la salida sin decir más. Más no podía tener las ideas claras ya que su reciente intimidación y su atrevida propuesta chocaban en mi mente. Pero la pregunta que más hacía eco era...

¿Cuándo comenzaría la farsa?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ha llegado el final del capítulo. Esperen el siguiente capítulo. Se les agradecería bastante si dejan reviews. **

**Notas de SoritaK.**

Estrenando un nuevo escrito. Al fin, pude graduarme exitosamente y para celebrarlo, retomé las actividades que abandoné. Me siento nerviosa puesto que no sé si perdí el toque para redactar pero les dejaré esta "prueba" para que la juzguen y me digan sus comentarios.

_Agradecimientos:_ A Subaru una vez más por el summary y la corrección.

**¿De dónde surgió la idea de_ Blame it on_?**

Amé la serie desde el primer capítulo que vi. Demasiado épica, con un increíble soundtrack, se notaba que el estudio sabía cómo llevar esta historia al aire. Así que leí todo el manga en menos de tres días y noté que había bastante material aislado como para escribir una historia. Más no imaginé ningún fic por el momento. Hasta que comencé a ver el mar de fanarts de Rivaille y Eren. Fue cuando poco a poco, una idea breve comenzó a indagar y terminé creando la historia mientras esperaba a una amiga.

Espero lo disfruten tanto como me divertí al escribirlo. Les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia en leer. Esperaré con gusto sus peticiones, comentarios, regaños, alabanzas y gritos de alegría.

**Búsquenme en Facebook como: SoritaK**.

**¡Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos!**

**Blame it on  
**_When the end comes_


	2. Entre actos y deberes

**Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de Shingeki no Kyojin. Es un universo alternativo ****con el fin de entretenerlos basado en algunos acontecimientos del manga. ****Es yaoi (chico x chico)**** sino te gusta te invito a buscar algo de tu agrado. ****Para los que no han leído por completo el manga, les advierto que hay spoilers. ****Escenas fuertes más adelante, estás advertido. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Plenty of flames is the only way to breathe in  
Renounce what made you him  
Would you speak them to me?  
Would your breathe look still?  
It makes me believe  
The sins, never die._

Sins of the father_  
Donna Buker_

**Blame it on  
**Capítulo II  
Entre actos y deberes

_Antiguo cuartel central del grupo de investigación.  
Patio_

El sol estaba literalmente arriba de nosotros, transmitiendo su calor abrazador. Barría algunas hojas y plantas marchitas. Si, esa era mi gran contribución al Departamento de Investigación. Hacer que el patio se viera más limpio más no era tan malo. De vez en cuando me entretenía cómo la líder de destacamento, Hanji, estudiaba a los dos titanes. A pesar que estuvieran atados y clavados, literalmente, al suelo, seguían mostrando sus instintos básicos: vivir y devorar humanos. Hanji era la única que parecía aceptar el reto de acercarse más allá de la cuenta. Por ello, agradecía que mantuviera cierta distancia conmigo ya que no estaba seguro de cuán extrema podría ser mi participación en sus investigaciones. Aunque debían tomar medidas necesarias para no ser lastimados, ella parecía querer incluso abrazarlos. Al principio su actitud me ofendió ya que parecía que tomaba todo como un juego. Sin embargo, conforme los días pasaban, aprendí a incluso reírme de lo ridículos que se veían los titanes intentando comprender su comportamiento.

De vez en cuando, perdía mis pensamiento en otra cuestión… No había visto al sargento Rivaille en todo el día. Era muy extraño ya que siempre solía merodear por los alrededores, sobretodo para detener a Hanji de hacer algo extraño. Pero ese día era como si hubiera desaparecido del cuartel. Sin embargo, la cuestión que más me tenía preocupado eran los acontecimientos del día anterior. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo llevaríamos a cabo "la farsa".

_-Escúchame bien, la única regla será que nadie lo sepa, no quiero que mis soldados piensen que baje la guardia contigo – demandó Rivaille - ¿Esta claro soldado? _

¿Cómo quería que ocultara mis sentimientos aún más de lo intentaba en esos momentos?

* * *

_Antiguo cuartel central del grupo de investigación.  
Comedor provisional._

Bebí del vaso innecesariamente para intentar calmar mis nervios ya que estaba comiendo alrededor del llamado: "escuadrón de Rivaille". Un equipo de tácticas especiales del grupo de Investigación. En otras palabras, si salía de control o usaba mi "fuerza de titán" inapropiadamente; ellos me matarían. No tenía idea de cómo pensaban controlarme y no quería conocerlo. Sobretodo si habían sido entrenados por el mismo sargento. El día transcurrió más rápido de lo esperado. Podría decir que estaba decepcionado. Era muy tarde y los demás habían iniciado sin el sargento; probablemente no vendría a cenar tampoco.

De pronto, como si hubiera sido convocado por mis pensamientos, llenó con su presencia el sitio. Traía su uniforme y tenía en las manos una bandeja llena de comida. Como siempre, su elegante forma de caminar atrajo mi mirada hasta que se sentó. Saludó con la cabeza a sus superiores y contempló su comida mientras escuchaba la conversación. Al parecer, les seguía costando trabajo trasladar al grupo de novatos interesados en unirse. Aunque lucían más preocupados por saber cómo les convencerían de ingresar, estaban casi escasos de personal.

No pude escuchar más la conversación porque tuve la sensación que alguien me miraba. Para mi sorpresa, me encontré con los ojos que más deseaba evitar. El sargento tenía su atención en mi. Al instante me puse nervioso, era imposible no estarlo bajo aquella presencia. Tranquilamente, con su cabeza, me indicó que fuera con él. Al principio estaba dudoso en siquiera acércame ¿y si malinterpreté su intención? Más tuve que obedecer, puesto que su mirada denotaba extremo peligro. Me levanté con mi bandeja en manos y me senté en el lugar donde me indicó. Traté de encontrar alguna orden expresada en su mirada. Sin embargo, él se dispuso a comer tranquilamente. Algo extrañado, decidí imitarlo… al menos en sus movimientos. El sitio se llenó de inmediato de un silencio incómodo. Al parecer, todos estaban igual de extrañados que yo. Pero al sargento parecía no darle importancia así que sólo me quedó fingir lo más naturalmente posible.

De vez en cuando nuestros codos chocaban entre sí. Algo que me ponía completamente nervioso. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Sobretodo conociendo que un movimiento en falso podría dar un nuevo golpe archivado en tu colección. Más parecía no inmutarle. Al contrario, lucía bastante tranquilo a pesar de conservar aquella mirada asesina. Lo mejor sería permanecer así; mientras no hiciera algo que lo incomodara, podría respirar tranquilamente. Al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

_Antiguo cuartel central del grupo de investigación.  
Sótano._

Suspiré mientras me recostaba súbitamente en la cama. Varias partículas de polvo contemplé entre la tenue luz de la vela. A pesar de estar ahí una semana ya, no lograba acostumbrarme al ritmo de trabajo. Era completamente distinto al del entrenamiento ya que debía trabajar como "soldado" y como "espécimen de laboratorio". Entre las pruebas de la sargento Hanji, comprender la organización del Departamento de Investigación y las labores que me correspondían; no había cavidad de tener un momento a solas. Un invaluable tiempo para respirar, cerrar los ojos y no pensar en nada. Más no podía hacerlo, por más que intentara engañarme. Debido a que las palabras del sargento continuaban atravesando mi mente.

Al terminar de comer, mientras me dirigía al sótano, lo perdí de vista. Deseaba preguntarle muchas cosas, como lo ocurrido en la cena. El sargento siempre tenía un motivo por el cual hacía las cosas. Por eso, deseaba tener, por primera vez, ese momento donde entrenábamos para preguntarle abiertamente. Más ya había pasado un tiempo y no aparecía. También era algo tarde, era improbable que viniera para rectificar si estaba bien. Después de todo, estaba ahí por mera precaución; si me convertía en titán mientras dormía, sería más fácil controlarme en un sitio tan reducido. Era comprensible su petición tan extrema. De hecho, no me importaba estar ahí, más que nada por los momentos a solas que tenía con el sargento. Sin embargo, al parecer no iba a venir.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza resonó en el sitio. Alguien venía. Para mi sorpresa, se trataba del sargento Rivaille. Me levanté como pude al identificarlo bajando las escaleras, me paré firme e hice el saludo militar. Lo cual me dio tiempo suficiente para observarlo. Estaba únicamente con la camisa y pantalón blanco. También se había quitado el equipo. Cargaba varias sábanas blancas. Al bajar las escaleras y mirarme, me indicó con la mirada que podía descansar. Lo obedecí al instante mientras notaba cómo veía la cama con recelo. Estuve a punto de preguntar que demonios ocurría, más él me dio a entender las cosas. Sin previo aviso, me arrojo las sábanas, que por poco y las tiré, y comenzó a sacudir la cama mientras pronunciaba alguna que otra maldición sobre el polvo. Agarro la almohada y también la sacudió. De pronto, jalo una de las sábanas que sostenía y colocó la funda nueva y limpia sobre la almohada. Todo parecía indicar una cosa…

¡¿Dormiría conmigo, en el sótano?!

- Perfecto- exclamó en tono victorioso.  
- Amm… sargento, ¿podría saber qué esta ocurriendo?  
- Evidentemente dormiré aquí, Eren.

¡Era imposible que aceptara a dormirse en el sótano! Hacía menos de dos días llamó el sótano como "un asqueroso hoyo para cucarachas como yo" Más eso paso a otro plano por algo mayor: ¡¿había dicho mi nombre?!, ¡¿mi nombre?! Dejé que mi cuerpo se sentara en la cama, me lleve una mano sobre la frente mientras la frotaba lentamente. Necesitaba repasar esos acontecimientos y asimilarlos. Sin embargo, una patada reconocible me dejo en el suelo en un instante.

- Hey, acabo de cambiar todo, lo ensuciarás con tu uniforme.  
- Y-Yo…

De pronto una tela extraña se impacto contra mi rostro. La retiré y la miré. Era… ¿una pijama blanca?

- Es de un compañero de la líder Hanji. Al parecer tuvo lástima de verte dormir con el uniforme.

Ante su comentario no sabía si agradecerle para no ser herido por alguno de sus golpes o reclamarle por el motivo. Aunque tuve que optar por apreciar el gesto con un movimiento de mi cabeza. La pregunta era… ¿dónde iba a cambiarme? No era como si me diera pena cambiarme en frente de un hombre, incluso mujer, no me importaba. Sin embargo, por tratarse específicamente de él, no sabía ni por donde empezar. Si irme a algún rincón oscuro, pedirle que se de la vuelta. Más todo eso sonaba demasiado extraño en un hombre. No podía escapar.

Mientras seguía pensando, no me di cuenta de algo que ocurría en la habitación. Alcé la mirada y descubrí que… ¡el sargento se estaba cambiando la camisa! Dejando entrever cada músculo perfectamente delineado en su esbelto, pero fuerte cuerpo. Fue inevitable que tragara algo de saliva, completamente estupefacto. Si fuera una persona externa y contemplara mi gesto, probablemente me burlaría por lo ridículamente estúpido que luciría. Sin embargo, mis nervios se desvanecieron y fueron sustituidos por una sensación opuesta. El sargento me dio la espalda para extender la camisa, dejando entrever su figura y… sus cicatrices. Varias de ellas estaban fuertemente marcadas y otras parecían líneas delgadas parecidas a rasguños. No lograba reconocer si se trataban de heridas causadas por un arma blanca o algún otro objeto. ¿Cómo y dónde se las hizo? Quería realmente conocerle más…

- Oi, date prisa y cámbiate.  
- ¿Eh?, ¡oh!, s-si.

No podía. Era imposible que no pensara en algo más allá de simplemente quitarnos la ropa el uno frente al otro. No podía negar que no pensara en otro contexto.

- ¿Jamás te has cambiado frente a otros?

Su pregunta me sorprendió. No entendía el motivo pero mi cuerpo retrocedió hasta topar con la pared. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era una simple pregunta que podía contestar con facilidad. Era absurdo ponerme nervioso por algo tan sencillo. Me incorporé de la sorpresa, sujeté la pijama y retomé la cordura.

- P-por supuesto- exclamé apenas en un susurro.  
- Entonces apresúrate.  
- Si, señor.

Con la mayor naturalidad que pude aparentar, le di la espalda y me dispuse a obedecerle. ¿Qué era eso? Estaba temblando. No podía siquiera desabrochar las hebillas. Mis manos temblaban y sentía como poco a poco un ligero mareo aparecía. El sargento parecía seguir cambiándose, algo que me tranquilizaba. Más no iba a estar ocupado todo el tiempo. Mientras más rápido lo hiciera, menos consecuencias sufriría. Opté por hacerlo rápido; dormiría con el mismo pantalón, era la única opción. No podía imaginarme la idea donde viera mi ropa interior. Era demasiado para mi. Incluso deje en otro plano sobre sus acciones en la cena. Comencé a desabrocharme mientras intentaba mirar de reojo si él estaba ocupado. Al parecer lo seguía así que me quité con rapidez la camisa y la sustituí por la pijama. En cuanto menos lo creí, ya estaba con mi nuevo cambio de ropa. Aunque me quedaba bastante grande, incluso parecía más un camisón. Me giré para encontrarme con un posible Rivaille enojado, sin embargo, estaba sacudiendo su ropa. Traía puesta una pijama diferente a la mía. Era un juego de camisa y pantalón de color azul marino. Jamás imaginé que usaría algo tan colorido para dormir. El sargento alzó la mirada para encararme. De inmediato me escaneó con sus fríos ojos.

-¿Seguro que quieres dormir con el mismo pantalón?  
- Por mi no hay ningún problema señor, son más cálidos.  
- Mmm, tienes gustos extraños para dormir- exclamó el sargento con un suspiro- Bien, dormiré aquí y tu ahí.

Él tan sólo se limitó en señalar el suelo. No sabía si se trataba de una broma o una orden. Más no quería averiguarlo. Rodeé la cama para contemplar el pedazo de suelo duro y frío donde dormiría esa noche. Fue cuando noté sobre la mesa varias sábanas dobladas. El sargento arrojó al suelo la almohada que usaba y continuó limpiando. Era una intención noble, podía verlo en él… ¿pero era necesario quitarme la cama tan descaradamente?

- Las luces se apagan a las diez- exclamó- Faltan quince minutos para eso.  
- Entendido.

Era tan surrealista la situación. Hacía minutos creí que lo vería hasta al día siguiente. En ese momento, estaba preparándome mentalmente para saber que dormiríamos en la misma habitación. Pero había algo más que me mantenía inquieto.

- Perdone- me atreví a decirle. De inmediato, él me miró- ¿No cree que sospecharan algo raro si usted duerme conmigo…?  
- Les dije que estaría vigilándote porque odiaba la idea que no tuvieras la suficiente observación.  
- Es reconfortante saberlo…

¡Claramente no lo era! Aunque me alegraba por una parte que tendría tiempo para convivir con él; era un arma de doble o triple filo.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó el sargento- ¿Cuanto tiempo debe pasar para que experimente eso del amor?  
- No sabría responder, puede llegar a pasar una larga vida o poco tiempo. Es según la persona.  
- Entonces pongamos un límite. ¿Una semana?

Seguía siendo muy poco. A pesar que luciera tanto, pero…

- ¿Algo te incomoda de mi propuesta?- preguntó.  
- No es eso, creo que el tiempo no es el problema. Sino las actividades.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- Por un decir, hoy fue nuestro primer día como.. amm..

Era demasiado incómodo incluso decirlo…

- ¿Amantes?- completó la frase el sargento.  
- Si, eso…- exclamé agradeciendo que lo dijo - Sin embargo, no estuvimos juntos por nuestros deberes independientes. Debemos compensar eso con otras actividades que se hacen en pareja.  
- ¿Sugerencias?  
- Por ejemplo, dormir aquí estuvo bien. Podría considerarse una actividad de pareja.

Rivaille afirmó con la cabeza manteniendo su mirada seria. Parecía que tenía su absoluta atención. Debía esforzarme en transmitir correctamente mi mensaje.

- El problema es que no sé qué tanto sepa lo que se hace en los noviazgos.  
- Podrías enseñarme en el transcurso del tiempo pero sin intervenir en el trabajo, no puedo sacrificarlo por esto.  
- Trato hecho.  
- Bien, apagaré ya las luces.

¿Eso significa que era hora de dormir? Sin previo aviso, apago la vela que iluminaba el sitio. Dejándome como única guía la luz de la luna que entraba ligeramente por la ventana. Me acosté sobre el suelo y me coloqué la sábana que me presto el sargento tan… ¿amablemente? Mientras escuchaba cómo el colchón rechinaba para causarme mayor envidia.

- Buenas noches, Eren.  
- Buenas noches, sargento.  
- Llámame Rivaille, las parejas se llaman por su nombre, ¿cierto?  
- Por supuesto… Buenas noches, Rivaille…

Y de esa forma, con extraños sentimientos, una felicidad intensa y la frialdad del suelo, cerré los ojos lentamente. Esperando que el día siguiente, fuera menos confuso.

- Oh, lo olvidaba Eren…

Abrí los ojos de golpe, gire mi cuerpo y contemplé el techo. ¿Estaría el sargento en la orilla? No alcanzaba a identificar su rostro o algún indicio de su cuerpo.

- ¿Cuándo sería bueno que comenzáramos a besarnos?- preguntó el sargento.

Lo admito. Fue la primera vez en mi vida que podría decir que grite de pánico. Como si se tratara de algo automático, mi cuerpo retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared. No lo hice ni en los momentos más cruciales ya que estaba concentrado en algún objetivo. Pero eso me tomo completamente por sorpresa.

- ¿Tan incómoda es mi pregunta?

De pronto noté una presencia a mi lado. Grite nuevamente por inercia ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? No lo había escuchado levantarse de la cama. Sin embargo, Rivaille cubrió mi boca con su mano. Al instante, su olor corporal mezclado con hierbas frescas inundó mi olfato. Sin notar que el sargento colocó su frente sobre la mía. Aunque no podía identificar su mirada en la semioscuridad, sabía que estaba enojado.

- Oi, deja de hacer tanto ruido, harás que alguien venga- exclamó- Además es molesto escucharte gritar.  
- L-Lo siento.

Sentía literalmente el corazón en la garganta. Estaba demasiado cerca, incluso podía respirar su aliento.

- ¿Me escuchas?

¿Cómo quería que lo escuchara cuando tantas cosas pasaban por mi mente? Apretó con más fuerza mi boca, provocando que la abriera ligeramente.

- S-si, aquí estoy.  
- Entonces contéstame.  
- Primero suélteme, me lastima.  
- ¿Esto te duele?  
- Un poco, sargen…

De pronto, sentí mayor fuerza sobre mi boca.

- Te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre, ¿cariño?

Evidentemente lo último lo dijo con bastante ironía. Haciendo que comprendiera el mensaje a la perfección.

- Lo siento… Rivaille…  
- Responde a mi pregunta.  
-No lo he considerado…

Mentía. Por supuesto que había considerado esa opción. Desde el momento que abandonó ayer el sótano.

- Es algo básico entre las parejas, señor romántico- exclamó Rivaille.  
- Lo sé, pero creo que es demasiado…  
- ¿Pronto?- completó la frase el sargento.  
- Así es, es demasiado rápido para eso. Deberíamos ir paso a paso.

Aunque ciertamente dormir juntos en su primera noche "de novios" no era un paso básico… aunque técnicamente no dormirían en la misma cama. La sola idea me hizo sentir cosas extrañas en todo el cuerpo.

Rivaille quito su mano y se levantó.

- De acuerdo, no estaba seguro si preguntártelo puesto que te pusiste muy nervioso con la idea de que durmiera aquí.  
- Ah- ah.. yo..  
- Volvamos a dormir.

¡Demonios, me había descubierto! Y lo sabía, porque a pesar que fuera tan oscuro, noté su sonrisa de satisfacción por saber que estaba en lo cierto. En lugar de continuar alimentando a su inminente ego, volví a recostarme en el suelo, extendiendo la sábana hasta mis pies. Esperando con ansias, esta vez, poder dormir…

- Eren.  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Si se te ocurre hacer ruido en la noche o acercarte treinta centímetros, estas muerto. ¿Quedo claro?  
- Por supuesto.

Si, sería algo difícil…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ha llegado el final del capítulo. Esperen el siguiente capítulo. Se les agradecería bastante si dejan reviews. **

**Notas de SoritaK.**

Trayendo el nuevo capítulo. Procuraré cada semana actualizar, siempre y cuando alguna enfermedad extraña no se me cruza en el camino. No tengo idea de cómo agradecer sus visitas y reviews. ¡En una semana tuvo este fic más de trescientas visitas! Les agradezco la bienvenida que le han dado, leer sus reviews me han emocionado e inspirado a continuar. Espero les siga agradando la historia.

Este capítulo particularmente fue muy divertido de escribir ya que creo que todos hemos pasado por la situación de Eren. No saber cómo reaccionara la persona que te gusta y sobrepensar todo.

Suelo responder a todos los reviews que me escriben pero, lamentablemente, algunos son anónimos o tienen cuenta. Por eso, decidí contestar aquí únicamente a esos comentarios.

**Eirin:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te interese la propuesta de Rivaille; veamos cómo transcurren las cosas y espero te guste el desenlace.

**Monidex120:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. Me ruborizaste un poco de hecho. Aquí esta la continuación ya, espero conocer nuevamente tu opinión para seguir progresando como escritora. Gracias.

**Shaty Ana:** Espero que sigan gustándote los demás capítulos también ;) Muchas gracias por el comentario, aquí te dejo la continuación.

**Alice:** ¡Exacto! También me impresioné al notar que casi no habían fics de la pareja. Hay uno que otro que me ha gustado, como uno que Eren es sonámbulo o algo así. Así es que aquí esta mi pequeña contribución al fandom. Me hace feliz que te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero también te agraden los demás.

**Anonimooo:** Gracias y me alegra que te gustara. Aquí te dejo la continuación misterioso anon.

**YukoSama**: ¿Qué significa S&M? Gracias por tu lindo comentario.

**Ao: **Gracias, espero seguir sorprendiendo con las cosas que ocurrirán entre los dos. Sobre tu pregunta, procuraré actualizar cada semana hsaopfhasfa. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Agradecimientos:** A mi novio por su ayuda en algunas partes.

Espero lo disfruten tanto como me divertí al escribirlo. Les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia en leer. Esperaré con gusto sus peticiones, comentarios, regaños, alabanzas y gritos de alegría.

Búsquenme en Facebook como: SoritaK.

**¡Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos!**

**Blame it on  
**_When the end comes_


	3. Kuru

_Con esfuerzo, logré abrir los ojos. Al principio no me importó en dónde estaba, el sitio era tranquilo y cálido. Incluso mi cuerpo parecía rehusarse a moverse. Por primera vez, en demasiado tiempo, sentía paz. No existían las batallas, el odio hacia los titanes ni el terrible recuerdo del asesinato de mi madre. Ésas horribles imágenes al identificar cómo bajaba por la garganta del titán. Saber que su vida sólo sirvió para ser ingerida por esos gigantes. Cada día, ese pensamiento me recordaba el porqué inicié mi vida como militar; desobedeciendo incluso su última orden. _

_Una brisa levantó mi cabello. Haciéndome notar que no sabía en dónde me encontraba. Frente a mi, solamente existía un vacío infinito. No podía moverme más no me importaba. Sabía que no existía peligro alguno en aquél extraño lugar. Quizás morí sin luchar, sin sacrificarme o debiendo algo. Quizás Mikasa y Armin se conmocionarían con la noticia. Sería el tema de conversación de muchos, me convertiría en la fallida esperanza de la humanidad. En aquél acontecimiento histórico que recordarían con decepción. _

_Si, viviendo o muriendo, de cualquier forma la gente esperaría muchas cosas en mí. ¿Y si simplemente todo fuera más sencillo? Un mundo donde no existieran los titanes, donde todos lograran conocer aquél mar que narraban en tantos libros o explorar nuevas tierras. Quizás si cerraba los ojos y permanecía en ese sitio, podría seguir en ese lugar por siempre. De pronto, un líquido extraño comenzó a descender en mi cuerpo. Las mismas gotas que descendían por mi rostro, deslizándose lentamente sobre mis labios. _

_Era sangre._

_Un tejido vivo formado por líquidos y sólidos. Su sabor amargo era irreconocible. De pronto, varias imágenes comenzaron a plasmarse en mi cabeza. Como si mis ojos intentaran mostrarme algo. Eran borrosas las figuras. Al principio, lucían como manchas hasta que poco a poco formaron una imagen. Se trataba de una persona usando el uniforme militar. Identifiqué su postura mientras usaba su equipo de maniobras 3D y una prenda en particular. Si, sólo existía una persona que conservaría esa vieja bufanda. Mikasa estaba mortalmente pálida. Tenía los ojos desorbitados como sino comprendiera su situación o tratara de asimilar su siguiente movimiento. Me miraba y parecía gritarme constantemente. _

_Sin aviso alguno, un brazo gigante salió de la nada y se impactó en el sitio donde estaba. Reconocí de inmediato su composición. Se trataba de un titán que intentaba aplastarla justo como un insecto que sólo te molestaba por breves segundos. Quizás por la superioridad humana, uno se creía con el derecho de acabar con una vida. Con justificaciones o no, el acto era uno de los más crueles: matar. ¿Eso nos diferenciaba de los titanes?, ¿tener la capacidad de razonar y asesinar de cualquier forma? _

_La figura de Mikasa saltó de entre aquella mano gigante. Mientras gritaba algo… no lograba identificarlo pero lucía realmente asustada. Como hacía tiempo no la había visto. De pronto, la mano volvió a atacarla. ¿Qué rayos le ocurría?, ¿por qué no se defendía? Sin embargo, la respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que imaginé. _

_Era yo quien intentaba herirla. De repente, una rara sensación se apoderó de mi ser. Una ansiedad extraña, como si quisiera algo desesperadamente. Miré a Mikasa y de pronto, lo entendí todo. Mi forma titán quería comerla. Horrorizado, intenté moverme, salir de aquél lugar y rescatarla. No permitiría ver cómo otro ser querido era engullido y menos por mi mismo. De pronto, todo se volvió agobiante. El estar ahí, suspendido de la nada, el ver aquellas imágenes. Algo comenzó a hacerme presión en mi cuello. No respiraba. La sensación era frustrante, no identificaba el objeto que estaba ahorcándome. Sólo podía toser y contemplar el vacío… como mi madre lo hizo al caer por la garganta del titán… El olor del estómago del titán era indescriptible. _

- ¡Eren!

**Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de Shingeki no Kyojin. Es un universo alternativo ****con el fin de entretenerlos basado en algunos acontecimientos del manga. ****Es yaoi (chico x chico)**** sino te gusta te invito a buscar algo de tu agrado. ****Para los que no han leído por completo el manga, les advierto que hay spoilers.****Escenas fuertes más adelante, estás advertido. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
And it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here  
and you don't know why_

Everything you want_  
Vertical Horizons_

**Blame it on  
**Capítulo III  
Kuru  


_Antiguo cuartel central del grupo de investigación.__  
__Sótano_

- ¡Eren!

Un fuerte golpe en mi pecho me obligó a volver a la realidad. Abrí los ojos y contemplé el techo. Varias gotas de sudor descendían por mi cuello. Coloqué mi brazo sobre mis ojos para relajarme. Inhalé profundamente mientras recuperaba poco a poco la respiración, percatándome que todo fue un mal sueño. Aquellas imágenes seguían impregnadas en mi mente; eran difíciles de quitar. Aún escuchaba los gritos de Mikasa pero la presencia de alguien, sumamente peligroso, me ayudó a quitarlos en cuestión de segundos.

- No te muevas- ordenó la voz familiar.

Dirigí la mirada donde provenía la voz. Para mi sorpresa, se trataba del sargento y… ¡su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío! De inmediato me sobresalté, debía salir de esa situación tan incómoda. Verlo tan cerca, me ponía nervioso y lanzaba a volar mi imaginación. Pero con un movimiento de su cabeza, me indicó que no lo hiciera. Sin embargo, cuando intenté negarle, no pude. Mi cuerpo lo sentía aún entumido, justo como en el sueño. Siquiera lograba hablar; sólo podía recolectar información que notaba mi campo visual.

El sargento traía el uniforme puesto. Sin embargo, algo estaba extraño en él. Quizás su cabello despeinado y confusión en su rostro, me daban esa idea. Varios botones de su camiseta estaban desabrochados, permitiéndome ver nuevamente un poco de su dorso desnudo. Desconocía si era porque recién despertó pero no tuve tiempo para contemplarlo ya que un objeto frío y afilado estaba sobre mi cuello. Una sensación bastante familiar.

- ¿Me escuchas?- preguntó con más irritación- Sino respondes, me veré obligado a herirte.

Traté de mover al menos mi cabeza para contemplar la proximidad peligrosa del arma a mi cuello, más no podía. Su mirada fría denotaba por primera vez una emoción que reconocía a la perfección: ansiedad. No era como si estuviera paralizado por el miedo o se tratara de alguna amenaza, como un titán cerca de nosotros. Era miedo a lo desconocido. En otras palabras; algo extraño hice para ponerlo en esa postura. Tuve la oportunidad de confirmar mi suposición ya que el sargento estiró fuertemente de mi cabello, hasta dejarme a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Realmente algo lo tenía alarmado. Por más que intentaba encontrar una pista en su rostro, no encontraba nada.

- Tendré que proceder…

Sentí el afilado objeto ejerciendo presión sobre mi piel. No pude evitar soltar algunos quejidos secos. Poco a poco, el arma comenzó a desgarrarme y sentí cómo la sangre descendía lentamente. Su sensación causó que mi cuerpo se inyectará de adrenalina y, al fin, lograra moverme. Desconocía si atacar sería prudente pero no podía estar quieto y contemplar cómo me cortaba el cuello. Con la mayor agilidad que pude, sujeté su muñeca donde tenía el arma y la alejé, provocando que cayera al suelo. Mientras con mi otra mano empujé su costado izquierdo como defensa. Un leve quejido salieron de sus labios pero su mirada mostró lo furioso que estaba. En ese momento, estaba completamente arrepentido de no haberme dejado matar por el cuchillo.

Con un rápido movimiento, sujetó mi rostro y lo apartó agresivamente; dejándome sin contacto visual. En cuanto menos lo esperé, mi cuerpo fue levantando fuertemente del suelo y caí. Identifiqué el sonido del colchón y la sensación de las sábanas sobre mi cuerpo. Algo que agradecí infinitamente o el sufrimiento sería mayor. El golpe provocó que me doliera por completo la espalda y quedara nuevamente inmóvil.

Sin aviso alguno, el sargento ejerció fuerza sobre mi cuerpo hasta voltearlo y dejarme boca abajo. Rápidamente sujetó mis brazos, dejándolos completamente inmovilizados. Sentí perfectamente su cuerpo sobre mi espalda. Incluso me sorprendí al descubrir que el sargento, era pesado, a pesar de lucir esbelto. El tener un contacto tan cercano, descubrir algo nuevo de él, hacía que mi respiración se acelerara. De pronto, sentí un frío contacto sobre mi espalda. El sargento, deslizó su mano hasta llegar al final de mi camisa y se hizo paso debajo de mi piel. Al instante, sentí una extraña sensación por todo mi cuerpo mientras su mano se hacía paso poco a poco.

-¿Q-qué esta haciendo?

Sin embargo, no me dio tiempo para continuar reprochando ya que su mano se deslizó hasta mi costado y comenzó a subir lentamente. Ejerció cierta fuerza sobre mi piel, haciendo que arqueara mi cuerpo extrañamente. No pude reprimir algo parecido a un _"Nnnh". _¡Era bastante vergonzoso! Escondí mi rostro sobre el colchón, seguramente estaría completamente decoloradas mis mejillas y orejas. No quería que viera ese estado tan penoso. Esto lo usaría en mi contra para alguna tortura. De pronto sentí un fuerte agarre en mi muñeca, la extendió y poco a poco la fue inclinando hacia adelante. El dolor era insoportable, era como si un arma blanca estuviera atravesando un órgano.

- Dime tu nombre completo.  
- E-Eren Jaeger.  
- ¿Cuál es tu misión?  
- Guiarlos al sótano de mi casa y…

Pero el dolor no me dejó continuar, era una sensación terrible. Mordí los labios para no gritar y demostrarle que eso no me derrotaría. Hacía unas horas dormí con pensamientos como qué ocurriría si nos volvíamos más cercanos. Pero toda esa ilusión la estaba rompiendo con esa, aparente, tortura. Mis pies comenzaron a arquearse.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que soñaste?- preguntó de pronto.  
- ¿Qué?- exclamé demasiado sorprendido. No era algo que esperaba oír.  
- Contéstame.

No fue tan difícil responder. Aún seguía en mi mente la sangre, el olor, la euforia… De pronto, una oleada de asco me apoderó. Era como si mi cuerpo intentara comprender todo lo ocurrido. Automáticamente me llevé una mano a la boca, intentando contener la repulsión.

- Eso responde a mi pregunta. Bien, has pasado las pruebas.

Sentí cómo retrocedía mientras me liberaba. Con todo el esfuerzo que tuve, me senté en la cama y traté de recuperar la compostura. Respiré profundamente, procurando nivelar mi ritmo cardíaco. Acaricié mi muñeca, definitivamente me dejaría una marca. ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? El sargento estaba de pie, acomodándose su uniforme, cerca de las escaleras.

- Dejaré que ordenes el cuarto; más te vale hacerlo bien.  
- Si, seño… Rivaille- respondí. ¡Aún no podía acostumbrarme a decirle por su nombre!  
- Bien- exclamó mientras asentía con su cabeza. Al parecer era una forma de felicitarme por llamarle por su nombre- Devuélvele la pijama, no quiero quedar mal con el soldado que te tuvo lástima. Nos vemos más tarde.

El sargento salió elegantemente del sitio, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. De algo sólo estaba seguro. Mientras continuáramos con "la farsa", jamás tendría una mañana cotidiana.

* * *

_Antiguo cuartel central del grupo de investigación.__  
__En algún pasillo._

Cada día que pasaba, era un nuevo mar de experiencias. Incluso aprendí más cosas que en mi formación. Pero jamás creí que sería necesario asistir a clases, estando ya entre profesionales. Caminaba por un pasillo largo al lado de Petra Ral, miembro del la misma Unidad de Rivaille. Aunque su apariencia fuera angelical; en el campo de batalla demostraba un buen uso del Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales. Ella rio entre dientes con una ligera sonrisa.

- Sé que suena extraño- exclamó Petra- Pero es necesario para comprender cómo trabajamos. Los de nuevo ingreso tardarán más tiempo en llegar, así que tomarás ventaja.

De pronto, ella se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió. Ingresé un poco nervioso a la habitación que me señalaba. A lo lejos, escuché el susurro de varias voces.

- De cierta forma, parece como una misión común- exclamó una.  
- (…) Lo que será más difícil será encontrar la manera de inmovilizarla…

¿A qué se referían? Sin embargo, no pude responder ya que Petra me indicó con un ademán que ingresara por completo. Pensativo sobre aquellos comentarios, le obedecí. Ante mi estaba un aula de amplio tamaño, varias mesas y sillas estaban acomodadas en filas, un pizarrón junto con un escritorio estaban en el centro y a lo lejos, varias ventanas mostraban el cielo del medio día. En el interior estaban Auruo Bossard y Erd Gin, dos reconocidos miembros de la unidad de Rivaille, quienes veían con detenimiento algo en el escritorio. De pronto, ambos comenzaron a ocultar mapas, cerrar libros y mirar hacia otro sitio. ¿Por qué los ocultaban? Sabía que tenían misiones secretas pero no entendía la necesidad de ser tan drásticos. Amablemente, Petra indicó mi asiento y me pidió que me sentara. La obedecí mientras notaba cómo ellos ocultaban más pergaminos. Auruo fue el primero en romper el incómodo silencio.

- Oh, vaya- exclamó con sarcasmo- Aquí esta la esperanza viviente, ¿qué debemos enseñarle al que cree ser la mano derecha del sargento Rivaille?  
- ¿Perdón?- inquirí.  
- No te hagas el tonto, supimos que tuvo que dormir contigo, en ese asqueroso sótano, para mantenerte vigilado.  
- Es el deber del sargen…- trató de defenderme Petra.  
- Obligación o no, es extraño- exclamó.

Él continuó exclamando su disgusto a los vientos. No sabía porqué estaba tan disgustado pero debía tener cuidado. Si continuaba él teniendo sospechas, de cualquier tipo, corríamos el riesgo de ser descubiertos en nuestra farsa. Algo que no podía simplemente ignorar. Las terribles consecuencias que traería serían mortales. Quizás debería informarle después al sargento sobre eso. De pronto sentí la presencia incómoda del señor Auruo, mirándome fijamente.

- No creas que eres el consentido de Rivaille. Sólo eres un "negocio" para él.  
- Sea negocio o no, el sargento seguirá vigilándome para no eliminar por accidente con mi forma de titán, a inocentes como usted- exclamé con la mayor tranquilidad que pude.

Su mirada era indescriptible. Mostraba cierto asombro ante mi respuesta como un profundo enojo. Parecía que en cualquier momento me atacaría. Algo que deseaba. Estaba cansado de ser visto como un "protegido"; quería ser reconocido como una solución. Un aliado poderoso que podría dar con la clave de acabar con los malditos titanes. Me dispuse para contraatacarlo en cualquier momento. Estaba seguro que deseaba golpearme tanto como yo a él. Sin embargo, la mirada amable de Petra nos interrumpió.

- Ejem, caballeros, comencemos.

* * *

Miraba, por décima vez, cómo el señor Auruo interrumpía la clase de Petra para corregir algún hecho extraño y engrandecer sus hazañas. Sólo por tener "el derecho de alardear". A pesar de ello, hice a un lado el alboroto y repasé lo aprendido.

Acababan de enseñarme la formación para detección del enemigo a larga distancia. En resumen; una alineación que dividía en pequeños grupos para observar, en distintas secciones, algún rastro del enemigo. Gracias a esa organización lograron sobrevivir por más tiempo. Todo gracias al comandante Erwin Smith; alguien reconocido por sus hazañas en el combate como estratega. Sólo lo había visto varias veces, sobretodo cuando era niño y volvía del exterior. Pero todo eso, parecía realmente lejano. Como si de otra vida se tratara. De hecho, aún estaba procesando los acontecimientos de la mañana. Sabía que las visiones fueron un sueño, pero ¿qué hice para que el sargento tuviera que optar por esa postura? No quería que esto avanzara más a un punto en que…

De pronto, afuera de la puerta, noté en la esquina un movimiento rápido. Por instinto, miré hacia el lugar y reconocí a alguien que, en verdad, deseaba ver en ese momento. Parecía que siempre convocaba su presencia. El sargento estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados cerca de la puerta. Con un movimiento de su cabeza me indicó que fuera con él. Me levanté del asiento y me dirigí al sitio. Al parecer, no quería entrar e interrumpir la clase. Auruo y Petra aún tenían una calurosa pelea. Si quiera notaron cuando atravesé el aula. Llegué hasta la puerta y la emparejé detrás de mi.

- Sargento…  
- Rivaille- demandó con cierto enojo en su tono de voz.  
- Lo siento… ¿qué ocurre, Rivaille?  
- Cuando termines tu clase, veme en la cima de la torre, necesito enseñarte algo.

Sin otra palabra, dio la vuelta y se fue. Tan emocionado y tenso estuve que olvidé por completo preguntarle detalles básicos. Como a cuál de todas las torres se refirió. Sería una de esas mañanas donde cualquier cosa podría ocurrir.

* * *

_Antiguo cuartel central del grupo de Investigación.  
Oficina provisional del comandante Erwin Smith._

El sonido del canutero sobre la mesa resonaba en la habitación. Como si cada ruido marcara los pensamientos de su dueño. Se encontraba en su oficina; lo suficiente cómoda y amplia para trabajar. Contaba de una simple ventana con vista al viejo castillo, muebles recargado en las paredes, un escritorio y varias sillas. No era algo lujoso pero era suficiente.

El comandante Erwin, bajo la apariencia de un hombre serio y tranquilo, miraba detenidamente los mapas sobre su escritorio. Analizaba profundamente cada detalle. Desde lo indispensable como buscar un sitio ideal y seguro para dormir, las provisiones necesarias, el equipo médico y las suficientes armas. Como los puntos incómodos; las carrozas que usarían para llevar a sus muertos. Con el tiempo, uno se acostumbraba a pensar en esos detalles sin temor o pena. La experiencia en el combate le mostró que a veces, se debían sacrificar esa clase de emociones para tener un mayor bien común. Aunque sabía que la humanidad no merecía consolarse con ello, era lo único que podían realizar.

Detrás de él, estaba un hombre mirando por la ventana. Uno de aquellos legendarios soldados que tanto admiraba la gente; Mike Zakarius, jefe de Destacamento.

- ¿Entonces…?- preguntó Mike con su usual tranquilidad- ¿Tendremos treinta días para ir afuera de los Muros y construir una fortaleza para la cadena de suministros?

Compartía su opinión. Era una verdadera locura. Sin mencionar que los acompañarían los recién graduados. Seguramente alguien de un alto mando estaba burlándose de ellos. Si bien unirse al grupo de Investigación era para muchos una misión suicida; permanecer en él con vida era casi una bendición de algún dios lejano. No era de extrañarse que crearan extrañas leyendas sobre los soldados que sobrevivían por mucho tiempo. El comandante contuvo una risa por recordar un sargento en particular que odiaba esas atenciones. Sus pensamientos tuvieron que volver a la realidad ya que notó que Mike se acercó a él.

- En mi opinión, es demasiado precipitado- prosiguió Mike.  
- Primero, debemos comprobar la utilidad de Eren a la Central- comentó Erwin con seriedad mientras seguía mirando el mapa.

No podían hacer más que obedecer. Seguir el plan de quien estuviera tramando aquella sarta de locuras.

- Quítate conmigo esa máscara, Erwin, sé que algo más esta pasando por tu mente.  
- Por ahora, debes confiar en mi- respondió el comandante. Estaba orgulloso que uno de los soldados más fuertes tuviera esa capacidad de observación. Le daba tranquilidad para los eventos cercanos. Sin embargo, no podía usar su habilidad en esos momentos- Te lo diré cuando sea el momento indicado.

Mike se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y retirarse de la habitación. Es cierto que era un miembro de confianza para el grupo de Investigación pero no quería involucrar a más personas. El comandante se levantó del asiento y miró por la ventana conservando su semblante serio. Era cierto que siempre debía mantener la compostura para brindar confianza y seguridad a sus aliados. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos cada vez mostraban una realidad surrealista. Se atrevía a pensar que se acercaban momentos más difíciles que los pasados. Si sus teorías e investigaciones estaban en lo cierto, iban a enfrentarse muy pronto contra algo completamente diferente para la humanidad.

Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones se distrajeron por un momento al notar un suceso bastante inusual. En la torre más lejana, parecía que el nuevo chico, Eren, estaba reuniéndose con, sorprendentemente, el mismo sargento Rivaille. Ambos parecían dialogar. Definitivamente, el mundo se volvía cada vez más misterioso.

* * *

_Antiguo cuartel central del grupo de investigación.__  
__Torre del Este_

- Oi, llegas tarde- dijo furioso Rivaille.  
- Lo siento- respondí- tuve problemas con encontrar la torre indica…

Como si fuera lo más común del mundo- en cierta forma lo era- recibí un fuerte golpe en el estómago. La gravedad nuevamente me atrajo al suelo. Coloqué mis brazos sobre la recién herida. Creí que el recibir muchas veces sus golpes me haría inmune. Pero siempre encontraba la forma de torturarme con algo nuevo.

De pronto, escuché varios pasos acercándose hacia mi. Sólo podía significar una cosa… ¡estaba a punto de recibir otra paliza! Traté de encoger mi cuerpo y proteger lo vital mientras esperaba el impacto de sus golpes sobre mi cuerpo, como aquél día en el juicio. Sin embargo, sólo sentí una bota sobre mi espalda que comenzó a aplastarme lentamente. Mis costillas comenzaron a suplicar que se detuviera. No sabía qué era peor; si eso o esperar cuál sería la consecuencia de rebelarme. Había soñado tantas veces con ser más hábil que él para lograr defenderme. Pero sabía que era muy difícil alcanzar sus años de experiencia en el combate. Para él, asesinar a un humano seguramente era un juego de niños. Con un movimiento de su pierna, me obligó a encararlo y sentí un escalofrío extraño al reconocer su reacción. Estaba realmente enojado.

- Es tu problema por no anticipar el tiempo que tardarías y no llegar puntual. Son reglas básicas que incluso tu romanticismo debería saber.

No podía dejar de sentir cierta molestia cada vez que tocaba el tema del amor con un tono sarcástico. Si quería evitar que volviera a molestarme, tendría que defenderme. Aunque se tratará de él.

- Aún en el romance, la pareja debe especificar exactamente en dónde se verán. De lo contrario, siempre ocurrirán estos mal entendidos.

Lo admito. Cerré los ojos, respiré profundamente y me armé de valor. No dejaría que siguiera burlándose de las reglas comunes ni del tema del amor. Y si eso significaba que tendría que romper mi cuerpo una y otra vez, lo soportaría. Tomaría el riesgo. Abrí los ojos para encararme contra un seguro furioso sargento. No obstante, me sorprendí.

- Me agrada más esta actitud- declaró el sargento- Aunque sigas temiendo mis golpes.

Con fuerza, Rivaille me pisó y retiró su pie. Fue inevitable inhalar fuertemente ya que su golpe me dejó sin aliento. Tosí mientras me levantaba del suelo. Aunque no se disculpara ante su descuido, por lo menos había comenzando bien. Por primera vez, tuve oportunidad de contemplar el sitio en donde estaba. Era un sitio amplio. Sorprendentemente estaba limpio a pesar estar expuesto al viento. Desde varios huecos aprecié a la gente trabajando en el patio. Sin embargo, mi atención quería centrarse sólo en mi anfitrión.

- ¿Quería enseñarme algo?- pregunté con cierta felicidad.  
- Si, muchas cosas de hecho.

De pronto, se acercó hacia mi sin alguna emoción. Siquiera podía descifrar sus intenciones. Por inercia, comencé a retroceder. Algo que el sargento notó. Con agilidad, se colocó atrás de mi, impidiéndome seguir. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No podía dejar de sentirme nuevamente nervioso y seguirlo constantemente con la mirada. Era la misma sensación que tuve en la mañana cuando se sentó sobre mi. No obstante, se agachó y comenzó a tocar mis… ¡piernas! Su frío y fuerte tacto incluso atravesaba la tela de mis pantalones.

- No te muevas- ordenó el sargento.

Tensé mi cuerpo y le obedecí. Sentía mis latidos en todo mi cuerpo. El calor se volvió mi peor enemigo ya que hacía que me diera vueltas la cabeza. Sus ojos contemplaban mi ser, con aquella mirada indescifrable. Jamás había estado tan nervioso como en esos momentos. Si quiera enfrentándome contra los titanes. Temía que incluso pudiera leer mis confusos sentimientos hacia él. Debía detenerlo pero no sabía si preguntarle directamente qué estaba haciendo, puesto que temía por un nuevo golpe de su parte. Sin embargo, el sargento se alejó y afirmó con su cabeza.

- Definitivamente hay mucho que debo enseñarte- declaró Rivaille.  
- ¿Perdón?  
- Eren, eres más frágil de lo que esperaba.  
- ¿Me llamó desde mi clase solamente para decirme débil?- pregunté enojado.  
- Para confirmarlo.

No sabía si responder ante su, claramente, insulto. Sin embargo, me hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para seguirlo. Tragándome el orgullo, le obedecí.

- De ahora en adelante tendrás un entrenamiento conmigo- declaró el sargento- No creo que seas capaz de pisar el exterior con ese cuerpo.

¿Estaba intentando ayudarme o le gustaba contemplar cómo debía evitar insultarle? El sargento se alejó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. La camisa blanca lo hacía ver muy elegante. Debía admitirlo, se veía bastante bien. Sin embargo, no podía contemplarle ahora. En ese momento, tendría la oportunidad que darían muchos por tener. Entrenaría con el soldado más fuerte de Legión. Un poder adicional que me ayudaría a enfrentarlos.

- Te aconsejo hacer lo mismo, Eren.

Lo obedecí sin dudarlo. El calor era cada vez más insoportable. Realmente estaba contento por recibir su entrenamiento pero había algo que no cuadraba. A lo poco que había escuchado y visto de él, parecía no poner tanta atención en sus hombres. Es decir, si notaba el respeto y preocupación necesaria por ser su líder. Pero…

- ¿Por qué hace esto por mi, no tiene algún otro compromiso?- me animé a preguntarle.  
- No, estoy libre por el momento- respondió– Oh, supongo que también a esto puedes llamarlo "pasar tiempo en pareja"

No pude evitar de nuevo enojarme ante su constante burla.

- Comenzaremos con el calentamiento.

_Media hora de estiramiento, doscientas sentadillas, trescientos abdominales y doscientas cincuenta lagartijas después…_

- Aún te quedan diez- exclamó en alto el sargento.

No podía más. Estaba claro que quería matarme lentamente. Noté cómo varias gotas de sudor caían al suelo. Al igual que distinguí la sombra del sargento quien estaba cómodamente sentado en mi espalda mientras hacía lagartijas. Como noté en la mañana, él pesaba bastante a cómo lucía su cuerpo.

- Terminamos.

Me di la vuelta en el suelo y me tumbé. Sólo podía hiperventilar; estaba exhausto. Incluso perdí la noción del tiempo. Sólo deseaba conocer nuevamente mi cama para descansar… si es que podía hacerlo esa noche. Un leve quejido salieron de mis labios. Era cierto, ¡el sargento se adueñó de mi cama! ¿Por qué accedí a la farsa? De pronto, sentí que algo golpeó mi bota. Abrí los ojos. Era el sargento quien lo hizo.

- Has descansando lo suficiente. Ahora comenzaremos con el entrenamiento.  
- ¿Qué?, ¿no acabamos de entrenar?  
- No, terminaste el calentamiento, levántate.

Quería matarme. Me levanté pero mis piernas flaquearon provocando que me recargará en la pared de la torre.

- Patético.

No me importaba si me insultaba… de hecho siquiera tenía aliento para defenderme. Tan sólo me limité a sentarme y recargarme en la fría pared. Era muy conformante para mi espalda entumida. De pronto, noté que el sargento se sentó a mi lado y se cruzó de brazos. Por instinto, intenté levantarme, su sola presencia hacia que mi cuerpo quisiera huir de él. Pero mis piernas no me respondieron.

- Tienes tres minutos para descansar.

Agradecí a todo ser celestial conocido por la humanidad por aquellas palabras. Cerré mis ojos mientras respiraba profundamente.

- Sino lograste soportar el entrenamiento- exclamó Rivaille- Entonces lo ocurrido en la mañana, fue más extraño de lo que creí.

Me sorprendí tanto ante su comentario que olvidé por un momento el cansancio. Era el momento para aclarar sus dudas.

- ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada?- preguntó el sargento.

Negué con mi cabeza de inmediato. Él sólo se limitó a soltar un suspiro, más no era de alivio.

- Por eso quise traerte aquí, para ver si recordabas algo con el ejercicio pero veo que no.  
- ¿Qué debo recordar?

El sargento giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia mi. Su expresión perpleja lo decía todo.

- Cuando desperté y comencé a cambiarme, alguien estaba a mi lado de pie sin quitar su mirada de encima- exclamó irritado Rivaille- Como te rehusabas a saludarme correctamente, intenté disciplinarte.

Conocía perfectamente su sinónimo para la palabra disciplina: golpiza brutal.

- De pronto, lograste interceptar todos mis ataques- prosiguió el sargento desviando la mirada por un momento – Fue cuando noté que estabas en un estado parecido al sonambulismo. No tuve otra opción más que inmovilizarte y averiguar si era algún indicio de transformarte en un titán.

No sabía cómo tomarme la noticia. Por una parte, aunque sea en un estado inconsciente, tenía las habilidades necesarias para defender en su contra. Pero por otra, era un estado en el que podría dañar a cualquiera. Además, se supone que jamás se debe mover o despertar a un sonámbulo. Ahora entendía parte de su comportamiento en la mañana. Por eso, no sabía qué decirle.

- Aunque me duela decirlo, Eren, deberías ir a consultarlo con Hanji.

Por supuesto que lo haría. Aunque significara ser tratado como espécimen de laboratorio, debía conocer todo sobre mi inusual habilidad. Si la dominara, podría ser suficiente para acabar con gran parte los titanes. Podríamos recuperar territorio o, incluso, explorar nuevas tierras. Más esa no era la realidad. Todo el equipo de Reconocimiento estábamos viviendo en un viejo castillo por tiempo indefinido. Sabía que era necesario pero estaba seguro que si volvía a hacerme titán, podría esa vez ser más útil. Los vencería sin dudar.

- ¿Usted quiere derrotar a los titanes?- pregunté sin pestañear.  
- No entiendo el contexto de la pregunta, Eren.  
- Quisiera saber… ¿qué tanto quiere hacerlo?

Su expresión indiferente cambió. Miró hacia el cielo, como si tratara de consultarle a alguien la respuesta.

- Bastante, hice ya muchas promesas para eso.  
- Entonces… ¿Por qué estamos estancados aquí?, ¿no sería más fácil ir conmigo al frente como titán y ustedes abrirse paso al sitio donde encontraremos las respuestas?  
- Oi…  
- Usted que es uno de los soldados más fuertes, ¿por qué nunca le ha exigido a los altos mandos que metan consciencia en la gente? Ellos viven cómodamente mientras que saben que en sus manos, esta la sangre de los soldados difuntos. ¿Acaso eso no importa?

Con una velocidad que jamás le había visto, se acercó hacia mi. Sólo noté cómo mi cuerpo era elevado del suelo, por segunda vez en el día, y daba un brusco giro hacia un orificio de la torre. Al instante, sentí un fuerte jalón en mi brazo izquierdo, posiblemente tendría una herida seria. De pronto, me di cuenta que no sentía el suelo. Alcé la cabeza y noté al sargento mirándome desde arriba. ¡Definitivamente quería matarme! Sentía a la cruel gravedad intentando atraerme hacia ella. El sargento se limitó a sujetar sólo mi muñeca izquierda y mirarme.

- Mientras estas ahí, quiero que me escuches.

Instintivamente quise subir, apoyando mis pies en la torre e intentando escalar. Sin embargo, el sargento notó mi movimiento y sacudió mi brazo para evitar que subiera.

- No tengo porqué explicarle a mocosos arrogantes como tu esto- gritó enojado- Ni tampoco puedo pedirle a un simple soldado que lo entienda, sobretodo cuando tuviste suerte de contar con una habilidad tan oportuna.  
- Puedo comprenderlo, sargento, si me…  
- Vuélveme a decir así y juro que te suelto, Eren.

De pronto, escuché la puerta azotarse contra la pared junto con pasos caminando rápidamente hacia nosotros.

- ¡Sargento!, ¿qué hace con mi alumno?- exclamó una voz femenina reconocible. Petra se asomó ligeramente hacia donde estaba y me hizo una reverencia.  
- Lo disciplino para que no diga más estupideces.

¡¿Realmente era tan necesario ponerme en un peligro mortal para "disciplinarme"?!

* * *

_Antiguo cuartel central del grupo de investigación.__  
__Oficina provisional de Hanji. _

- ¡Auch!- exclamé debido a la sorpresa.  
- Fue mi culpa- exclamó Hanji.

Hanji acomodaba mi hombro dislocado con fuerza. Estábamos en su pequeña oficina la cual contaba sólo de un escritorio, varias sillas y un amplio sillón. Varios pergaminos estaban distribuidos por todo el sitio. Estaba sentado en el sillón mientras me atendía la líder. Gracias a los ruegos de Petra por dejarme en el suelo, logré salir con vida.

-Gracias, comandante. No tenía porqué hacerlo.  
- Soy la más indicada para tratarte Eren, cualquiera se sorprendería al ver tu capacidad de regeneración.

Le agradecí con un ademán de mi cabeza mientras se levantaba para guardar su equipo. Seguía pensando en las cosas que recién me dijo el sargento. Estaba molesto. Era imposible que no compartiéramos el mismo pensamiento sobre acabar con los titanes. Probablemente si Petra no me hubiera rescatado, seguramente me hubiera explicado el porqué de su respuesta tan agresiva. Aunque significara una caída mortal. Por ello, me decidí a averiguar todo sobre mi aparente "poder" para ser un titán. Y justo estaba en el lugar indicado para aclarar algunas preguntas.

- Comandante Hanji… ¿usted cree que los humanos podrían hacerse caníbales?  
- Por supuesto, hay muchas pruebas de gente así. ¿Por qué?, ¿te da miedo volverte uno?  
- No, pero quiero tener la mayor cantidad de información posible. Por favor, enséñeme.

Su mirada, de pronto, se… ¿iluminó? Era como ver la mirada de un niño; emocionado por ver algún héroe. En un instante, se hincó en el suelo y sujetó mis manos. Sin importarle que aún me dolía mi hombro.

- Con gusto lo haré, Eren. Dime, ¿qué te gustaría saber?

No estaba seguro de cómo preguntar. O más bien, por dónde empezar. Mi sueño, el comportamiento extraño que tuve con el sargento o mi deseo por querer salir de ahí para acabar con todos los titanes. Por algo debía iniciar.

- Con usted, ¿han venido soldados con comportamientos extraños después de ver a un titán?  
- Bastantes, puedo incluirme entre ellos- respondió con cierto aire pensativo- Algunos han caído en el rencor, otros en la desesperación y muy pocos en la locura total. Es demasiado impresionante verlos en persona, aunque sean unas magníficas criaturas.  
- ¿Y alguno… se ha vuelto caníbal?  
- Por ahora no, al menos no sé de ningún caso. ¿Temes volverte uno?  
- No, sólo divago mucho.

Un alivio extraño se apoderó de mi mente. Por lo menos, no eran tan fácil volverte uno.

- Aunque leí que, en el pasado, existía una extraña enfermedad que apareció en una tribu. Como rito funerario, ingerían los cerebros de sus difuntos.  
- ¿Qué clase de personas harían eso?  
- Tenían extraños ritos y creencias en el pasado, Eren. Incluso antes de los Muros. Las victimas con el tiempo, se dice que enloquecían y comenzaban a devorar los cerebros de las personas.

El sólo imaginármelo me asqueó por completo.

- ¿Cuál era el nombre de la enfermedad?- pregunté interesado.  
- "Kuru"

Pero antes que pudiera añadir más; un soldado ingresó corriendo.

- Comandante, terribles noticias: ¡han asesinado a los titanes…!

* * *

_Antiguo cuartel central del grupo de investigación.__  
__Patio. _

El desgarrador grito de Hanji hacía eco en todo el castillo. Me daba lástima por la pérdida que significaba para ella. Sobretodo, verla tan triste cuando hacía momentos me contaba entusiasmada sobre sus conocimientos. Los titanes en sí, me daban igual si morían o no. Aunque fueran una importante adquisición para Reconocimiento.

Todos estábamos atónitos observando el vapor que emanaban sus huesos. Aquél suceso marcaría un cambio importante dentro del grupo. De pronto, algo nubló mi visión. Sujeté el objeto y me descubrí el rostro. Se trataba de una capa verde característica del Departamento.

- Si hay algún asesino que intenta impedir nuestros planes, tu eres un importante blanco- comentó una voz familiar.

A mi lado, el sargento contemplaba la escena con detenimiento. Evité contacto directo con él, aún seguía molesto. Sin embargo, sentí cómo su mano sujetó la capucha de mi capa y la colocó sobre mi cabeza. Lentamente, se acercó lo más posible a mi.

- Eren, de ahora en adelante, esconde siempre tu rostro- susurró- Así no le harás el trabajo tan fácil a los responsables de esto.  
- ¿Fueron órdenes de algún superior?- respondí en voz baja algo enojado.  
- No, proteger a tu amante también es parte del noviazgo, ¿cierto?- respondió- ¿O has salido sólo con chicas desinteresadas?

Ante su respuesta, no pude evitar mirarle. Su atenció volvió al sufrimiento de Hanji mientras gritaba más fuerte por la pérdida de sus "amigos". Una sonrisa ambigua había en su rostro. Él… ¿estaba realmente preocupado por mi? De pronto, sentí un calor extraño en mi cuerpo. Sólo por ese momento, olvidé su intento por matarme. Me sentía extrañamente contento.

- Vamos, esto es jurisdicción de la policía- comentó- No te separes de mí.

Giré junto con él y lo seguí. Definitivamente, las cosas cambiarían de ahora en adelante.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ha llegado el final del capítulo. Esperen el siguiente capítulo. Se les agradecería bastante si dejan reviews.  
**

**En el siguiente capítulo comenzará la "acción" Búsquenme en Facebook como: SoritaK.  
**

**Notas de SoritaK.**

Capítulo bastante largo para compensar mi tardanza. Lamento la demora en la actualización, tuve que estructurar la historia de otra forma ya que no me convencían algunas partes. Gracias a sus comentarios constructivos, pude reestructurar todo mejor. Quería aclarar que algunos acontecimientos de mi historia son alternativas, es decir, no están tan arraigadas con el anime o el manga. Sólo tomé algunos acontecimientos y los acomodé de tal forma que pudieran dar los capítulos necesarios para hacer la historia más enriquecedora.

Gracias nuevamente por sus visitas y reviews. ¡En una semana tuvo este fic más de ochocientas visitas! Estoy más que impactada, jamás creí que lograría algo así en mi vida. Me alegra mucho leer sus comentarios, notificaciones y checar sus visitas. Espero les siga agradando la historia.

Suelo responder a todos los reviews que me escriben pero, lamentablemente, algunos son anónimos o no tienen cuenta. Por eso, decidí contestar aquí únicamente a esos comentarios. Esta vez recibí muchos (felicidad extrema)

**Ao: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. De hecho, creo que todos comprendemos un poco el sufrimiento de Eren. Sobretodo con una persona tan "cool" como Rivaille. Aunque no enfermé, me retrasé en la actualización. Espero no me mates por eso. Pero fue para mejorar la historia en general. Gracias nuevamente.  
**Shaty Ana**: Gracias por el comentario! Y sobre tu pregunta, bueno, pretendo responder a esa pregunta en este fic. Pero más que nada ¿cuál será la reacción de Rivaille al final? Gracias por continuar leyéndome.  
**Mari-chan**: Más que nada por tu comentario, me atrasé. No es nada malo pero gracias a tu crítica constructiva, quise darle un nuevo giro al fic. Sé que esta "lento" en cuanto a acciones "románticas" o fanservice. Pero esta es la forma más natural que me imagino a los personajes lidiando con todo esto. Es decir, no me gusta cuando leo algunos fics o doujinshis donde apenas se confiesan sus sentimientos y ya están haciendo sus cosas. Me gusta más la emoción y que realmente uno sienta cómo los personajes van evolucionando. Así que en el sentido del "fanservice" como tal, será poco a poco. Pero cada vez aumentando más ;D Pero me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Espero leerte pronto.  
**Monidez120**: Es que Levi es muy profesional en cualquier cosa que le impongas hahaha. También comprendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres con el OCC. **ODIO **cuando les ponen personalidades distintas con tal de cumplir alguna fantasía o algo. Incluso no me gusta los fanarts donde Levi esta con vestido de azafata o maid… simplemente no puedo soportarlo. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic! Espero leerte pronto.  
**LacusJavi**: Gracias por leer la historia y por el comentario. Estoy contenta que hayas esperado por este capítulo. Lamento la tardanza. Y sobre el beso… creo que en el futuro habrán bastantes (risas malvadas)  
**Maga Oscura**: ¡Genial, amo Yu-gi-Oh! Tampoco me gustó al principio el toque de masoquismo que tenía la pareja. Pero cuando comprendes la personalidad de Levi, todo cuadra y termina gustándote. Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo y por tu comentario.  
**YukoSama:** También por tu comentario me atrasé un poco en actualizar. Quise reestructurar muchas cosas, entre ellas, tu sugerencia. Aunque bien, no soy tan conocedora del SM, trataré de acercar y respetar las personalidades de los personajes, añadiendo eso. Y si, haré Limón. Fue lo primero que imaginé del fic. Muchas gracias por tu comentario constructivo. Espero con ansias tu respuesta.  
**Izhyoh**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Y comprendo perfectamente tu experiencia. También me pasaba muchas veces cuando veía Junjou Romantica en la madrugada y mi familia dormida. Me alegra y es un honor que mi historia te emocionará de esa manera. Espero leerte pronto.  
**May**: Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado.  
**Mizu**: … Espero que mi historia te convenza en pasarte a nuestro lado oscuro… ¡Al lado de las yaoistas! Es broma. Me alegra que mi historia sea una de las excepciones a tu gusto. Además, es imposible negarse a la pareja de LevixEren. Son perfectos. Gracias por tu comentario.  
**Nagiichi**: (lágrimas de felicidad) Gracias por creer en eso. Me hace bastante feliz que así pienses. Y dile a tu amiga que te lo recomendó que muchas gracias también.  
**Annimo: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te haya gustado. Nadie me había dicho que narraba sexy… lo añadiré a mi lista de cosas "cool" que me han dicho hasta ahora :D Muchas gracias nuevamente y me alegra que te guste la historia.  
**Antia Iria**: Lo sé, he hecho renegar mucho a Eren… pero creo que puede aguantar más (risas malvadas) Muchas gracias por tu comentario y que te haya gustado la historia.  
**Angelica**: Muchas gracias, aquí te dejó la continuación.  
**Osita chan**: No mueras por favor! Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto :) Actualizo cada semana pero esta vez me tardé porque, aparte que hice 15 hojas, reestructuré toda la historia.

Espero lo disfruten tanto como me divertí al escribirlo. Les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia en leer. Esperaré con gusto sus peticiones, comentarios, regaños, alabanzas y gritos de alegría.

**¡Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos!**

**Blame it on  
**_When the end comes_


	4. Atracción

**Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de Shingeki no Kyojin. Es un universo alternativo ****con el fin de entretenerlos basado en algunos acontecimientos del manga. ****Es yaoi (chico x chico)**** sino te gusta te invito a buscar algo de tu agrado. ****Escenas fuertes más adelante, estás advertido. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Dedicado a Yaoi-life por motivarme a siempre dar más en mis escritos._

_But I'll take my time if you want to  
And I'll give you what ever you need  
And I'll wait a lifetime to give it to you  
Give in to you_Center of Attention_  
Jackson Waters_

**Blame it on  
**Capítulo IV  
Atracción

_Antiguo cuartel del grupo de investigación.__  
__A las afueras de la oficina central._

Sentado, en una incómoda banca, esperaba que las grandes puertas de la oficina se abrieran. No podía imaginar el mar de argumentos y conclusiones que se hablarían en su interior. Por eso, y sólo por esa única vez, no me afectaba ser excluido de las pláticas con los superiores. Los gritos de la señorita Hanji aún se escuchaban en el patio. Mis piernas se movían ansiosamente mientras contemplaba el largo corredor. Varios soldados aún seguían impactados por los sucesos recientes. Cualquiera lo estaría ya que se sobreentendían dos cosas:

1.- Había un traidor entre nosotros.  
2.- ¿Cuál sería su siguiente objetivo?

A pesar que los superiores intentaron dar explicaciones tranquilizantes, sabíamos la realidad. Entre nosotros se encontraba alguien con intenciones extrañas cuyo objetivo no sólo fue asesinar titanes. Me aseguré, nuevamente, que mi capa ocultara mi rostro. Si la sospecha del sargento Rivaille fuera cierta, probablemente el asesino vendría por mi y, quizás, por la llave del sótano.

De pronto, como si se tratara de una ilusión, observé en mi mente a Mikasa suplicándome que reaccionara con mi forma de titán. Lo reconocí al instante, era un fragmento de mi sueño. A ella... jamás le haría daño. Sin embargo, el pensar que no tenía control sobre mi poder. Era angustiante. Sobretodo por saber que, al parecer, activaba mi fuerza como titán inconscientemente e incrementaban mis habilidades de combate. En el futuro, ¿qué me detendría para no devorarles?. En dado caso que ocurriera, ¿cómo podría vivir con ello? No querría pensar en temas más oscuros, por eso, debía consultárselo a la señorita Hanji. Sin embargo, ella no estaba preparada para un nuevo "misterio". Primero, tendría que superar la pérdida de sus especímenes. O, como diría ella, sus "amigos".

El sonido de las puertas abriéndose resonaron en el sitio. Me levanté de inmediato y permanecí firme en mi lugar. Uno a uno, los superiores se desplazaron por varios sitios incluyendo el comandante Erwin. Quien me lanzó una extraña mirada, como si en mi rostro intentara encontrar algo.

- Oi.

Una entonación irreconocible llamó mi atención. A mi lado, estaba Rivaille cruzado de brazos, su aura emanaba irritación pura. Definitivamente, tendría cuidado del uso de mis palabras o probablemente se desahogaría conmigo.

- Eren, tenemos una nueva misión- comentó entre dientes.  
- ¿Cuál es, señor?- pregunté instintivamente.

El sargento, rápidamente, colocó su mano sobre mi hombro lastimado y lo apretó con fuerza. Provocando que liberara un extraño y pequeño grito.

- Ri-Rivaille… -inquirí mientras seguía oprimiéndome.  
- Mejor- respondió mientras me liberaba- Te lo explicaré en el camino. Trae tu equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, por si acaso.

Sin decir más, se fue con su usual elegancia, congelando con la mirada algunos soldados que pasaban a su lado. Presentía más dolor para ese día…

* * *

_En algún sitio a las cercanías del cuartel._

El aroma fresco de los árboles, el sonido de los animales y el silencio del viento eran bastante confortantes. Salir del castillo era un pequeño respiro para las consecutivas tensiones que vivíamos. Constantemente sentía ese dolor característico de andar en una carroza. El vehículo se levantaba a cada instante, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos fueran atraídos por la gravedad abruptamente. Algo muy doloroso. Seguíamos una ruta segura para llegar a un pueblo cercano al cuartel. Uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del ataque al Muro Rose.

Venía con la reconocida Unidad de Rivaille, encabezando todo el sargento. Varios cabalgaban afuera, haciéndonos escolta mientras que otros estaban sentados a mi alrededor. A mi lado, estaba sentada la señorita Hanji quien veía a un punto extraño en el suelo, con un semblante bastante serio. Era irreconocible. Su usual entusiasmo fue absorbido por los escombros de los titanes. Seguramente necesitaría un tiempo para recuperarse. Por eso, supuse que la invitaron a venir con nosotros, para despejarse un poco. De hecho, aún no me habían explicado el motivo por el cual íbamos al pueblo. Sólo intuía que iríamos por provisiones. Aunque no podía evitar sentir un ambiente extraño. A veces notaba cómo varios dirigían miradas extrañas hacia mi persona. Como si tuvieran algo que decirme pero se tragaban sus palabras por alguna fuerza superior.

- Hemos llegado- indicó Erd Gin con seriedad.

Al instante, el vehículo se detuvo y la gente comenzó a bajar. Incluyendo Hanji, aunque lucía más como un fantasma. En cuanto bajé, Rivaille estaba afuera esperándome.

- Bien- comentó en voz alta el sargento- Todos saben lo que deben hacer, andando.  
- Si, señor- dijeron todos al unísono.

La realidad… ¡era que no tenía idea de cuál era mi misión ahí! Todos estaban distribuyendo varias cajas y otros dirigiéndose al pueblo. Incluso Hanji se fue con Petra. ¿A quién debía seguir? De pronto, un aura familiar se acercó hacia mí. El sargento se puso a mi lado con los brazos cruzados.

- Déjales a ellos la carroza, tenemos otras cosas que hacer- exclamó el sargento de pronto.  
- Perdone pero… ¿cuál es mi misión aquí?  
- Venir conmigo.

¿Por qué presentía que algo muy malo ocurriría?

* * *

Caminábamos entre las calles del pueblo. Los comerciantes gritaban con entusiasmo y nos invitaban a acercarnos a sus puestos. El sargento caminaba tranquilamente entre la gente mientras varios aldeanos nos señalaban al notar nuestras capas de Reconocimiento. Era una reacción a la cual aún no me acostumbraba. Las personas se quitaban para abrirnos paso, como si fuéramos algo que evitar. Aunque en sus miradas se veía respeto, sabía que nos temían. Incluso parecía que temernos por el coraje de nuestra decisión por unirnos al Ejército. Me adelanté un poco hasta tomar su paso.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué hacemos aquí?- pregunté con timidez.  
- Venimos por suministros y algunas herramientas.  
- ¿Tanta guardia simplemente para comprar?  
- Cállate y vamos.

No cuestioné más su propósito, después de todo, no quería hacer un escándalo público. Conforme avanzábamos, el pueblo se volvía más sombrío. Las calles tenían un ambiente gélido y las casas lucían cada vez más desgastadas. Los amables comerciantes se volvieron gente misteriosa vestida con capas recargada en las paredes.

- No te alejes demasiado- me susurró el sargento.

Realmente no tenía planeado hacerlo. Aceleré el paso mientras él daba vuelta hacia un callejón con aspecto sombrío. La luz del día fue extinguida de alguna extraña manera, siendo solamente un par de velas nuestra única iluminación. Una puerta estaba en mitad del callejón y frente a ella nos detuvimos. El sargento tocó varias veces hasta que se abrió. Con un ademán de su cabeza me indicó que lo siguiera y le obedecí.

Ingresamos a una casa relativamente pequeña y de paredes desgastadas. El olor a moho era su principal característica. El sargento se cubrió la boca al caminar por el sitio. Lo seguía mientras miraba alrededor. Era una clase de tienda extraña con objetos y armas que jamás había visto. En su interior, estaban cubiertas las ventanas donde varios candelabros iluminaban el sitio. Estuve a punto de caerme con un reloj grande pero algo me sujetó. Me di la vuelta para agradecerle al sargento, sin embargo, no se trataba de él. Un hombre de cabello castaño, alto, de tez morena y ojos claros me dio una sonrisa ambigua. Lucía unos años más grande que nosotros. Vestía de una capa con bordados elegantes, una tela que jamás había visto.

- Cuidado, vale más que tu vida- indicó el señor con un extraño acento.  
- Lo siento mucho, señor.

El desconocido inclinó su cabeza y contempló al sargento con gran sorpresa.

- Oh, _Junge Jäger_- exclamó el hombre con cierto gusto.  
- No me llames de nuevo así- respondió el sargento con cierto enojo.  
- Lo siento, siempre olvido que ya estas en las ligas mayores. ¿Qué deseas?  
- Plantar una semilla en el bosque- contestó el sargento con mayor tranquilidad.

De su chaqueta, Rivaille sacó un sobre y se lo entregó al hombre. De vistazo alcancé a distinguir el sello de Reconocimiento en él. El, aparente, comerciante mostró una sonrisa de par en par. ¿De qué se trataría? Sin embargo, guardó el sobre entre su capa.

- Oh, esto se pondrá interesante- comentó el hombre.  
- En el sobre esta tu primera paga. Si me traicionas…- comentó Rivaille en un tono agresivo.  
- Me matarás lenta y dolorosamente, lo sé y te creo. Tienes aún buena reputación por aquí.  
- Mejor no digas más.

El comerciante soltó una leve risa amarga mientras posaba su atención sobre mi. ¿Acaso se burlaba?

- ¿Y él?- preguntó muy interesado.  
- Es mi asistente personal- exclamó el sargento sin pestañear.  
- ¿Qué?- exclamé enojado automáticamente.

Sin embargo, colocó su mano nuevamente sobre mi hombro lastimado y lo oprimió. Provocándome un terrible dolor. Tuve que morder mis labios para no soltar un grito.

- Aún necesita modales- comentó mientras seguía apretando.  
- No diré más- exclamó el señor- Estará todo listo en la fecha acordada.  
- Por tu bien. Vámonos.

De esa forma, le dimos la espalda al vendedor misterioso sin antes él darme un saludo extraño. Era como si tratara de darme buena suerte… Y quizás la necesitaría en el camino.

* * *

Nuevamente caminábamos entre los aldeanos comunes. Las casas estaban llenas de color a comparación del extraño sitio al que me llevó. Aún seguía bastante confundido por los sucesos anteriores. Moría por preguntarle qué contenía el sobre pero conocía su respuesta. Me miraría irritado, daría un insulto al aire, quizás me golpearía y se alejaría. Prefería ahorrarme el sufrimiento y averiguarlo por mi cuenta.

De pronto, un aroma muy familiar inundó mis sentidos. Se trataba de carne con especias. El olor parecía venir de un restaurante no muy lejos de nosotros. Mi estómago comenzó a gruñir. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿desayuné? Traía el suficiente dinero como para pagarme un buen platillo. Volví a retomar el paso del sargento.

- Señor, ¿podría ir a aquél restau…?  
- ¡Rivaille!, ¿es tan difícil decir mi nombre?  
- No lo es, comprenda que nos acostumbraron a llamarlo así.

Él se detuvo en seco. Con trabajo de no caerme, imité sus movimientos. Rivaille se limitó a mirar el restaurante frente a nosotros.

- Los demás han de seguir ocupados. Espérame ahí, no te muevas.

El sargento señaló varias cajas y barriles que estaban al lado del restaurante. Me dirigí hacia ahí mientras notaba cómo entraba al sitio. Me senté sobre un barril, con algo de esfuerzo, y contemplé a la gente. La vida militar era buena pero extrañaba a veces mi libertad. Aquellos momentos donde salía a la calle simplemente a pasear o ver algunos amigos. Incluso los mandados que me obligaba hacer mi madre. Esos días parecían lejanos.

Mis piernas comenzaron a dolerme; producto del "entrenamiento" que tuve con Rivaille sobre la torre. ¿Qué rayos le ocurrió allá arriba como para tratarme así? Sabía que era una persona muy brusca pero jamás me había atacado de aquella manera. Quizás con el tiempo le preguntaría… si me armaba del suficiente valor.

- Eren.

Me desbalanceé del barril, cayendo por poco. Inhalé profundamente debido al susto que me dio. El sargento estaba frente a mi y traía varias bolsas en las manos.

- ¿Podría avisarme que esta aquí?- supliqué mientras recuperaba el aliento.  
- No, es tu deber estar siempre atento. Vamos.

Rivaille se dio la vuelta de súbito y se perdió entre la gente. De inmediato me levanté y lo seguí. Él caminaba entre las personas mirando hacia al frente, como si las esquivara. En cambio yo debía observar por donde caminaba y tratar de no toparme a cada instante con ellas. Después de un tiempo, logré tomar su paso.

- ¿Le ayudo?- pregunté por inercia.  
- Tirarías todo, prefiero hacerlo- respondió con irritación- Además ya llegamos.

No pude comentarle más por el paisaje que estaba frente a mis ojos. Aquél sitio era completamente diferente a la zona comercial. Las casas eran más coloridas y cuidadas. Bajo un puente de piedra corría tranquilamente un arroyo. Con el agua más cristalina que había visto. Incluso pude contemplar mi reflejo. Justo debajo de las sombras de los árboles estaban varias bancas. En una de ellas, el sargento tomó asiento y con un ademán de su cabeza me indicó que fuera. Corrí hasta su posición y me entregó una bolsa de comida.

- Aquí podremos comer sin tanta gente viéndote- comentó Rivaille.

Mis pupilas se dilataron al escuchar su comentario. Hasta ese momento lo comprendí. Era cierto, no podía mostrar mi rostro ante las personas. Cabía la mínima posibilidad que el asesino de los titanes nos siguiera. Comer en una área pública, sería peligroso. ¿Cómo se me pasó ese detalle? Debía tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante. El sargento comenzó a comer tranquilamente. Debido a que mi estómago me exigía lo que sea, tomé asiento a su lado y lo imité. Definitivamente la comida casera era lo que más echaba de menos. Además, era demasiado comer, una vez más, a su lado. Sentía nuevamente una emoción extraña. Como si dentro de mí supiera que oportunidades así, eran difíciles de conseguir.

- Gracias por la comida- dije para iniciar una conversación- ¿Cuánto le debo?  
- Esta bien, después me pagarás el favor- respondió el sargento limpiando su boca con una servilleta- ¿Cómo sigues de tu hombro?  
- ¿El qué?  
- Hanji me dijo que te disloqué y me regañó por cosas absurdas. ¿Te sigue doliendo?  
- Ya no…  
- Bien.

Eso significaba que… ¿se preocupó un poco por mi? Aunque seguía molesto por las palabras que dijo en la torre. Seguramente no tendría la oportunidad de discutir su intención. Temía por su respuesta. Probablemente estaría mi cadáver cerca del arroyo en la portada de los periódicos. Por ello, había algo que si podía aprovechar como tema de conversación. Aunque debía tomar la misma cantidad de valor de dos días atrás…

- ¿Qué le parece si usamos este tiempo para conocernos?- sugerí mientras cerraba los ojos.

Su pronta respuesta no logré escucharla. Eso tan sólo significaba lo peor… Continué apretando mis ojos, esperando recibir cualquier golpe de inmediato. Estaba realmente muerto de la pena.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó el sargento con un tono tranquilo.  
- Es necesario para las… parejas- susurrando la última palabra. Abrí los ojos y lo miré. Tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo.  
- Oh, bueno, supongo que es para buscar cosas en común.  
- También los defectos del otro.  
- Virtudes y defectos, ¿es una clase de interrogatorio?  
- No, sirve para conocer primero a la persona- comenté. La mirada del sargento denotaba que le diera una mejor explicación así que proseguí- Al elegir a tu… compañero, lo más importante es aceptarlo como es para que en el futuro no haya incómodas rupturas y sufrimiento.  
- Suena muy profundo lo que dices para alguien tan preocupado por los titanes.  
- Fue algo que me enseñó mi madre…

De pronto, un extraño silencio se hizo presente. No fue como hacía segundos donde no sabíamos qué decirnos. Más bien era como entender la experiencia del otro. Ese amargo momento donde reflexionabas por unos segundos las palabras de un ser querido fallecido. De pronto, el sargento se levantó con el plato vacío en su mano.

- Suficiente plática, debemos irnos ya- comentó en un tono tranquilo.  
- ¿Nos vamos a otra misión?- pregunté mientras me apresuraba en terminar el platillo.  
- Algo así…

* * *

_En algún pueblo a las cercanías del cuartel.  
Lago._

Sujeté fuertemente el tronco mientras escuchaba varias rocas destruyéndose a varios metros del suelo. Estuvo bastante cerca…

- Eren, ten más cuidado- gritó el sargento desde otro árbol.  
- Lo haré.

Me apoyé cuidadosamente sobre una rama grande y suspiré. Jamás me había costado tanto trabajo una simple misión. Sólo era recolectar cierto tipo de hojas y cortezas de los árboles. Al principio el trabajo se escuchó sencillo pero esos árboles tenían algo extraño. En su tronco había un líquido raro, algo parecido a la miel, con el cual podías resbalarte con facilidad. Por ello, usábamos los Equipos de Maniobras Tridimensionales para evitar caídas trágicas.

Después de comer, nos trasladamos a las orillas de aquél sitio. El lago era el más grande que había visto. Aunque estuviera en lo más alto de los árboles, no podía contemplar su final. Emanaba una brisa fresca y tibia que relajaba todo mi ser. Como desde hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba. En aquél aparente bosque, todo estaba intacto. A decir verdad, estaba sorprendido por los lugares que Rivaille conocía. Eran prácticamente zonas que el hombre o los titanes no habían tocado. Las nubes grises nos avisaron sutilmente de la lluvia que se avecinaba. Debíamos trabajar lo más rápido posible.

De pronto, Rivaille descendió de un árbol con agilidad y dejó las cortezas en la canasta. No sabía cómo podía moverse de esa manera. Incluso hacía que su capa no se pegara contra los troncos. No le quedaba mala su reputación ser experto en el manejo del Equipo. Justo como Mikasa. De mi parte, tuve que dejar mi capa en el suelo antes de subir. Me costaba trabajo realizar cualquier maniobra en ese bosque. Entre las casas era más sencillo pero aquél sitio era un escenario con demasiadas derivaciones.

- ¿En qué usa esto la señorita Hanji?- pregunté mientras extraía otra corteza.  
- Para crear medicamentos.

Creía que no le agradaba pero, al parecer, tenían una amistad más profunda de lo esperado. Desde que supe que le haríamos ese favor, no podía evitar sentirme extraño. Era tan raro que el sargento hiciera algo como esto por alguien. Quizás sentía algo por…

- Toma- escuché de pronto.

Recibí de golpe una canasta la cual apenas la alcancé a sujetar. El sargento cayó, elegantemente, a mi lado. Había algo que me incomodaba.

- ¿Si podemos estar aquí?- pregunté sin vacilar.  
- Por supuesto, no estamos robando si eso insinúas.  
- Esa no era mi intención, sólo me preguntaba… ¿por qué no pudo venir la líder Hanji?  
- No quería que estuviera llorando con nosotros, sería molesto- respondió el sargento mirándome fijamente- Con unas cuantas cortezas será suficiente.

Rivaille se alzó nuevamente para seguir recolectando. Aunque no entendía del todo las cosas, lo imité. Si algo tan pequeño podía hacerle olvidar la pérdida de sus titanes, lo haría. Disparé los pistones hacia un tronco para balancearme y subir a otro. Sin embargo, un movimiento fuerte me sacudió. Miré hacia al frente y noté la realidad. La corteza donde apunté los ganchos se rompió. Literalmente, contemplé atónito cómo éstos caían junto con un pedazo del tronco. Dejándome completamente en el aire sin protección alguna. Intenté enrollar los cables para lanzarlos nuevamente pero fue inútil, no reaccionaba. Algo estaba mal. Con la mirada, busqué desesperadamente al sargento pero no había su rastro. Miré hacia abajo para analizar la situación. No había algún árbol del cual pudiera sostenerme o impactarme. Caería directamente al suelo. Abracé mi cabeza y cerré los ojos, esperando el inminente impacto.

No obstante, escuché un sonido extraño, como si alguien cortara el viento. Abrí los ojos y contemplé con alegría al sargento. Estaba a mi lado tratando de alcanzarme a pocos metros. Pero no lo lograría, el suelo ya estaba cercano. De pronto, noté que disparo hacia otra dirección, interceptando el cordón de acero y provocando que las cuerdas se entrelazarán. Por el cambio tan brusco de velocidad, mi cuerpo se dio la vuelta brevemente, mientras observaba el sitio donde aterrizaría. El lago estaba frente a mi.

- ¡Suelta los pistones!- gritó con fuerza el sargento.

Le obedecí al instante. Contemplé cómo éstos caían rápidamente al suelo mientras ponía mi vida en sus manos. Sólo quedaba recibir el impacto.

Caíen picada al agua. Me golpeé fuertemente contra la superficie del lago, sumergiéndome por completo. Su fría sensación, un dolor en mi pecho y la falta de oxígeno fueron mis primeros pensamientos. El sabor dulce de las aguas me distrajo del inminente ardor que dominaba mis heridas. Sin moverme, sin intentar hacer algo, abrí los ojos. El agua cristalina reflejaba el cielo amplio al igual que los pocos rayos de sol que se entreveían. Era similar a mi sueño. Podía estar en aquél escenario relajante para siempre. Sin embargo, el sonido de algo cayendo distrajo mi atención. No muy lejos, parecía que una persona estaba nadando… Lo reconocí de inmediato. P_atalee lo más que pude hasta llegar a la superficie. Inhalé profundamente oxígeno mientras tosía un poco de agua. _Miré a mi alrededor. Muy cerca de mi estaba la orilla. Al parecer, con mucha suerte, caímos en una zona profunda. Continué buscando, tratando de localizarle. No muy lejos de mí, Rivaille también recuperaba el aliento. Su rostro parecía bastante irritante y se quitaba varios mechones de su visión. Braceé hacia él.

- ¡Sargento!, ¿está bien?  
- ¿Tampoco porque te salvé la vida puedes decirme por mi nombre?  
- ¡Rivaille!- grité desesperado- ¿Cómo se encuentra?  
- Tranquilo, estoy bien. Eren, ¿qué rayos ocurrió?  
- Los ganchos se quedaron atorados entre cortezas del árbol y no pude hacer nada.  
- Ten más cuidado, no siempre estaré aquí para salvarte.  
- Si, lo siento y muchas gracias.  
- Vamos a la orilla, detesto mojarme así.  
_  
_El sargento comenzó a bracear y le seguí de cerca. De vez en cuando intentaba localizar si podía pisar el suelo. Llegó un punto que lo logré. A pesar que el agua me llegaba al nivel de la barbilla, era suficiente para lo que quería. Me detuve por breves instantes para quitarme los mechones de la frente. Sin embargo, algo extraño ocurrió.De pronto, me desbalanceé y sentí como si algo me jalara. Mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse por una fuerza extrañ me refería a algún acto sobrenatural. Era como si algo me jalara lentamente, haciendo que mi cuerpo ejerciera una presión extraña. De esa forma, fui acercándome al sargento quien al parecer, le ocurría lo mismo. Estaba de pie contemplando el agua. Extrañamente, poco a poco me iba acercando hacia él.

- ¿Esto es alguna habilidad nueva de tu forma titán?- preguntó mientras intentaba balancearse.  
- No lo creo, me siento perfectamente bien. Es algo más.  
- Analicemos la situa…

De pronto, Rivaille cayó al agua, sumergiéndose por completo. Como si algo lo hubiera jalado. Sin pensarlo, nadé hacia él, braceando fuertemente. No obstante, sentía cómo poco a poco algo ejercía presión sobre mi pecho. Provocando que mis brazos se volvieran pesados y no lograra moverlos bien. Tuve que pisar el suelo y caminar hacia él. El sargento no salía a la superficie. Una oleada fría recorrió mi espalda.

- ¡Rivaille!- grité asustado._  
__  
_¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Necesitaba moverme más rápido o sino él… Antes que pudiera terminar mi pensamiento, el sargento emergió a la superficie justo al frente de mí. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se recargó en mi pecho. En ese momento, no me importó si la situación se veía comprometedora. Con algo de dificultad, sujeté sus hombros fuertemente para evitar que volviera a caer. Ignoré si eso significaba que me golpearía, le soltaría hasta confirmar su estado. Rivaille seguía con su cabeza recargada en mi, respirando pausadamente.

- ¿Está bien, qué ocurrió?- pregunté muy preocupado.  
- Calma… estoy bien…

De pronto, sentí cómo uno de sus brazos rodeaba mi espalda fuertemente. No pude evitar exclamar un sonido extraño y vergonzoso. Al instante, mi respiración se aceleró. Por cuarta vez en el día. Con dificultad, Rivaille alzó su rostro y dirigió su atención hacia mi. Sus ojos parecían cansados por el esfuerzo que hizo para salir a la superficie. Su cabello estaba completamente hacia atrás, permitiéndome contemplar su frente. No pude evitar ruborizarme. Parecía otra persona. Sus facciones se veían con mayor nitidez.

- No puedo mover mis piernas- declaró el sargento- Parece que están enredadas con algo.  
- ¿Sabe con qué es? Podría ayudarle a quitarlo.  
- No, necesito que tu lo veas.

¿Insinuaba que debía tocar sus piernas? No sabía cómo reaccionar. Sabía que era necesario para poder ayudarle. Pero la idea me ponía bastante nervioso. El sargento dejó de presionar mi espalda con su brazo. Se veía más tranquilo, al parecer recuperó el aliento.

- ¿Qué esperas?  
- ¡S-si!

Bastante apenado, me agaché ligeramente y extendí los brazos con dificultad. Era como si algo me apretara fuertemente en los hombros, impidiéndome moverme con naturalidad. Al poco tiempo, reconocí el pantalón empapado del sargento. Lentamente y tratando de no lastimarle, comencé a palpar su pierna. Realmente temía tocar algo inapropiado. De pronto sentí algo rodeando sus piernas.

- Es…- comenté al aire- como una cuerda…

Mientras las pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían a la tierra, ambos comprendimos la situación: estábamos enredados por los cables del Equipo. Tenía todo sentido. Ahora que lo sabía, mi cuerpo parecía estar atado por algo. Por eso no podía moverme tan fácil. ¿Qué sería lo más conveniente de hacer? No podíamos pedir ayuda porque la zona estaba ás lo más conveniente sería intentar salir a la orilla y analizar la situación. De pronto, Rivaille descendió su brazo y sujetó varios cables que tenía en mi cadera. La sensación de sus manos con el agua me hacían cosquillas. Retrocedí de inmediato, evitando soltar un grito de sorpresa.

- Deja de moverte- exclamó desesperado.  
- No es mi culpa, llegó sin aviso y soy muy sensible.  
- ¿Lo eres?

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante su pregunta. Sonó como si le… ¿interesara? Más no pude fantasear más ya que sentí cómo la corriente, poco a poco, nos arrastraba a lo profundo. Si llegábamos ahí, sería bastante peligroso.

- ¿Tienes tu pistón-disparo a la mano?- preguntó Rivaille.  
- No, no sé donde están.  
- Intentaré buscarlas…

Rivaille puso sus manos directamente en mis piernas, justo a unos centímetros de una zona bastante comprometedora. Inevitablemente me desbalanceé, cayendo directamente al agua. Mi rostro se sumergió, tomando involuntariamente una bocanada de agua. De pronto, sentí dos fuertes manos que me llevaron nuevamente a la superficie. Con la respiración entrecortada, descubrí la mirada desesperada del sargento muy cercano a mi rostro. Intenté alejarme pero no pude. Uno de sus brazos nuevamente rodeó mi espalda y me atrajo hacia él.

- ¡No hagas la situación más difícil, Eren!  
- Entonces avise cuando haga esos movimientos.  
- ¿Te pone tan nervioso que trate de buscar una simple cuerda?

No quería responder a su pregunta. Tenía un orgullo para proteger. Aunque fuera una rotunda afirmación. Nuevamente mi cabello cubría una parte de mis ojos. Me dispuse a quitarlo sin embargo…

- Se-… Rivaille, creo que hay un nuevo problema…  
- Maldición, ¿ahora qué?  
- Mis manos están amarradas.  
- Te dije que no hicieras las cosas más difíciles.  
- ¡No tengo idea de cómo me amarré!  
- ¿Quizás poniéndote nervioso por simplemente tocar tus piernas?- dijo en un tono bastante sarcástico.  
- ¡No me puse nervioso!  
- Entonces no te muevas…_  
__  
_El tacto de las manos grandes y fuertes sobre las mías, provocó que un extraño escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. Sus dedos intentaban forzar el cable que rodeaba caprichosamente mis muñecas.

- Demonios, estás completamente inutilizado.  
- ¡Sólo de las manos!- exclamé intentando aclarar la situación.  
- Es lo que quiero confirmar…

Sus manos comenzaron a subir por mis brazos, provocando que nuestros cuerpos se volvieran más cercanos. Prácticamente nuestros rostros estaban uno frente al otro. Mis mejillas se incendiaron en colores. Era demasiado para mi estabilidad agua entraba por mis oídos, haciéndome más dificultoso escuchar sus órdenes.

- Cálmate- comentó el sargento.

Sin previo aviso, Rivaille rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y se quedó inmó aura emanaba una tranquilidad extraña. Era como si con su mirada intentará relajarme. Por alguna extraña razón perdí las fuerzas. Entré a un estado adormecido. Me sentía como sedado por algún extraño suero.

- Ahora escúchame… - dijo Rivaille tranquilamente- Tengo las piernas inutilizadas pero puedo aferrarme a ti, llévanos a la orilla.  
- ¿Mi-mientras usted me abraza?  
- Por supuesto, vamos, en marcha.

Aún con la sensación de adormecimiento, comencé a caminar lentamente hacia la orilla. Centré mi mirada a un árbol que se veía en la distancia para no ver su rostro y sonrojarme má el agua bajaba, notaba más el peso del sargento. Justo como descubrí en la mañana, no eran tan ligero como aparentaba. Con fuerza, continué caminando, sin tambalearme ya que temía lastimarlo. El nivel del agua estaba ya en mis rodillas, permitiéndome ver las cuerdas que ataban por completo las piernas del sargento. Rivaille se sujetó con mayor fuerza sobre mi cuello. Colocando su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

- Con esto será suficiente, bájanos- exclamó el sargento.

Entre la fuerza que ejercía para mantenernos de pie y su extraña orden; me senté lentamente sobre la tierra húmeda. Escuché cómo tosía varias veces. El sargento se soltó de mi y dejó que la gravedad lo colocara a mi lado, tendido en el suelo. Sin importarme nada, recargué mi espalda sobre la tierra y miré el cielo nublado. Varios pájaros nos miraban desde la copa de los árboles, como si estuvieran burlándose de nuestra situación. De alguna u otra forma, lo conseguimos.

- ¿Esta bien, Rivaille?  
- Si, describe la situación.

Como pude, alcé mi rostro y contemplé… una imagen bastante impactante. ¡Rivaille estaba completamente apoyado sobre mi! Pero eso no era lo peor. Literalmente, era una broma. Era como si un niño nos hubiera atado mientras dormíamos. Aunque la situación fuera tan terrible, no pude evitar retomar mi atención hacia él. El agua mojó su camisa blanca, dándome a conocer su fuerte dorso desnudo. Sus facciones esbeltas era un elemento irresistible para mi atención._  
__  
_- Describe la situación, Eren.  
- ¡S-si!- contesté sin pensarlo, su comentario me regresó abruptamente a la realidad y me hizo ver lo que estaba haciendo- Mis piernas siguen inutilizadas y prácticamente, estamos totalmente enredados…

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por un movimiento del sargento. Sin avisarme, sujetó fuertemente mi pierna, usándola como apoyo para levantarse ligeramente. Dirigió su mirada hacia mi desde la altura donde estaba.

- Oi, tranquilo, trataré de solucionarlo- indicó el Rivaille- Más vale que no te muevas.

Ante su amenaza, tensé mi cuerpo y seguí su orden. Inconscientemente desvié la mirada hacia otro lado. Temía que contemplara mi absurda reacción ante sus movimientos. Con trabajo, sentí cómo se balanceó un poco sobre mis piernas y logró liberar un gran nudo que ataba nuestras caderas. Algo que, al parecer, le ayudó para balancearse mejor sobre su propio cuerpo.

- Qué rápido…  
-¿Cómo?  
- E-es usted muy rápido zafándose de esto. Si estuviera solo, no sabría por dónde empezar.  
- No dudo que serías un caso perdido.

Iba a comenzar a refutarle y quejarme pero un movimiento súbito provocó que me callara. La mano del sargento estaba sobre mi abdomen, al parecer, tratando de deshacer un extraño nudo. Rivaille sólo maldecía al cable por ser tan inflexible. Mientras que yo sentía mil y un reacciones en todo mi cuerpo. Por supuesto, podía concentrarme para no moverme pero… ¡su mano seguía ahí! ¿Acaso no necesitaba de ambas manos para deshacer un nudo? Un calor extraño invadió mi mente, por segunda vez en el día. No era calor como si estuvieras todo el día bajo el sol. Era diferente.

De pronto, sentí que sujetó mi espalda y me jaló hacia él. Lo primero que nublo mi vista fue su rostro. Más cercano como jamás había contemplado. No pude evitar sentir un extraño cosquilleo en la boca de mi estómago. Incluso ignoré por un momento mi notable sonrojo.

- ¿Por qué estas tan rojo?- preguntó el sargento de pronto.  
- Oh…. Amm… ¡es por el agua!- respondí de inmediato. ¿Acaso no logré decir alguna mejor excusa?  
- Como sea, te desataré.

Rivaille descendió, rozando por completo mi pecho con sus brazos. Miraba hacia otro sitio, pidiendo que no contemplara mi rostro o algunas otras extrañas señales. Sujetó con fuerza mis manos. No pude evitar centrar mi mirada sobre su acción. Algo que me permitió descubrir las heridas que estaban sobre mis dedos. Producto seguramente de las cuerdas. De pronto, con un ágil movimiento, logró liberarme. De inmediato sujeté mis muñecas y las acaricié levemente. Jamás aprecié tanto la habilidad innata de poder mover nuestros cuerpos a voluntad.

- Terminé de quitarnos estas odiosas cuerdas, Eren.

Ante su comentario, afirmé con un leve sonido y me levanté con algo de esfuerzo. Definitivamente era una maravilla invalorada de tener la capacidad de mover nuestros cuerpos con agaché en cuclillas sobre el agua y lavé mis manos. Quitando las manchas de sangre de mis dedos. Su frialdad aliviaba el ardor que sentía. Una vez que lo hice, agarré un poco de agua y lavé mi rostro. Intentando despejar las sensaciones y pensamientos que tenía.

De la nada, un fuerte viento arreció y la lluvia cayó sin piedad. Las gotas ligeras que cayeron hacía segundos ahora parecían piedras cayendo sobre nosotros. Debíamos resguardarnos en cuanto antes. Con dificultad y tratando de no tomar agua de la lluvia, observé a los alrededores y encontré el sitio perfecto. Sin pensarlo me dirigí hacia el sargento, quien intentaba cubrirse de la lluvia, sujeté su muñeca y lo guie hacia una pequeña entrada donde un techo de madera los cubría. El sonido de la lluvia incrementó, adueñándose de cualquier sonido que antes salía del bosque. Las gotas de la lluvia caían precipitadamente sobre el suelo.

- Al fin te animaste a dar el primer paso…- comentó el sargento.

Confundido, centré mi atención sobre él. Estaba completamente empapado. Sólo que su expresión indiferente fue reemplazada por una extraña mirada. Señaló con un ademan de su cabeza hacia abajo y miré hacia ahí. Sin creerlo contemplé la escena. ¡Estaba aferrado a la mano del sargento! La solté de inmediato mientras intentaba acomodar mis ideas en la mente._  
__  
_- ¡No se trata de eso! Só-sólo quería resguardarnos de la lluvia, aunque ya estamos empapados pero podríamos enfermarnos y…

Rivaille tan sólo se limitó a sujetar nuevamente de mi mano y con un ademán, me pidió que me sentara. Sin pestañear le obedecí aún con el rostro encendido en colores.

- Quítate la camisa y el equipo- dijo el sargento- Hay que dejar que se sequen.

¡Estaba de broma! ¿Cómo me pedía semejante cosa cuando estaba tan alterado? Aún estaba procesando los eventos ocurridos en el lago… Que me pidiera semejante cosa era sólo un elemento más para mis confusos sentimientos.

- Hey- dijo el sargento mientras se desabotonaba la camisa- Ya pasamos por la etapa de cambiarnos frente al otro.  
- Pero esta vez sería quedarnos semi…  
- Oi, ¿crees que las parejas jamás se ven desnudas cuando lo hace…?  
- ¡No quiero seguir escuchando!  
- Créeme, tampoco me agrada tener que hacer esto pero la principal regla de un soldado es cuidarnos mutuamente. Así que quítate la maldita ropa.

Con agilidad, el sargento sujetó la entrada de mi camisa e intentó jalarla para quitármela. De inmediato solté quejas sin sentido y trataba lo mejor posible de detenerle. Pero su fuerza era superior a la mía así que terminé cediendo en contra de mi voluntad. No pude evitar sentirme incómodo ante su mirada. A pesar que fuera indiferente, para mí era peligrosa. Precisamente por no saber nunca cuáles eran sus pensamientos. El sargento señaló un pedazo de madera que estaba resguardado de la lluvia. Me levanté, aún muriéndome de la vergüenza, para colocar mi ropa en el tronco. El sargento imitó mis movimientos, mostrándome una vez más su fuerte dorso. Ambos nos quitamos el equipo y lo dejamos junto a nuestras camisas._  
__  
_- Si alguien nos encontrara…- comentó el sargento mientras se giraba para ver la lluvia.  
- Rezaría para que no me mate- dije sin pensarlo.  
- ¿Cómo?- preguntó devolviendo la atención hacia mí.  
- Si, seguramente me mataría por estropear las cosas.  
- Probablemente pero nadie nos encontrará.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Sólo unos cuantos lo conocen, el lago es bastante amplio y la mayoría sólo esta en la zona comercial. Aquí nadie nos encontrara.  
_  
_De pronto, la lluvia incrementó, trayendo una brisa fría consigo. Los cambios climáticos era una de las cosas que más apreciaba. Sobretodo el poder de la naturaleza. Aunque los titanes fueran los principales causantes de nuestro declive como humanidad; el clima también hacía de las suyas. Probablemente su poder era más temible que la ferocidad de los titanes. Pero en ese momento parecía que quería recordarme mi niñez. Aquella tranquilidad que siempre me emanaba cuando veía la lluvia al lado de mi familia.

- Me agrada bastante la lluvia…- dije de pronto.  
- También a mí.

¿Lo dije en voz alta? Necesitaba controlar mejor mis pensamientos y no decirlos al aire tan fácilmente. Algo me sucedía ese día. Pero a pesar de los constantes momentos comprometedores entre nosotros, me sentía más en confianza de hablarle._  
__  
_- Y-ya que estamos aquí y parece que no podremos movernos por un tiempo- dije con algo de timidez- ¿Qué le parece continuar con la plática del puente?  
- Suena bien.

Como no tenía idea con qué iniciar, pregunté lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

- ¿Extraña a sus padres?- pregunté.  
- No, no los recuerdo.  
- ¿No recuerda absolutamente nada?, ¿cuándo era niño?  
- Realmente no recuerdo mucho, siempre he estado solo. Pero no me afecta a como todos piensan.  
- Debió ser duro.  
- A veces lo fue pero cuando vives así, te acostumbras- comentó el sargento mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Imité sus movimientos- Una vez que aceptas tu situación, ves las cosas diferente. Si puedes sobrevivir con lo poco o mucho que recibas en un día, entonces nada podrá detenerte en el futuro.

Sus palabras me obligaron a meditar. Era cierto, desde niño estuve acostumbrado a tener todo a la mano. No obstante, cuando mi hogar desapareció aquél día, tuvimos que arreglárnosla con nuestros medios. Con nosotros fue diferente ya que éramos los "protegidos" del distrito. Pero vivir en las calles sin ninguna justificación, era el doble de riesgoso. No tuve el valor para verle a los ojos y expresarle cuánto lo sentía por el camino que tuvo que recorrer. Sin embargo, algo más llamó mi atención. Una mancha de sangre recorría su brazo, al parecer tenía una herida en alguna parte. Me acerqué hacia él sin pensarlo y señalé su brazo.

- Esta sangrando.  
- ¿En serio?- dijo mientras se veía la herida- Qué molesto.  
- Aguarde.

Sin pensarlo, agarré mi capa y arranqué como pude un pedazo de tela. Sujeté su brazo con cuidado y lo acerqué a la lluvia.

- Si sabes que no se te reemplazará esa capa, ¿cierto?  
- No importa, la estoy usando para cuidar a mi compañero…

Esas palabras… ¡sonaron bastante vergonzosas! Aunque mi intención era noble, no estaba acostumbrado. Más porque al parecer no capto el mismo mensaje que yo. En cuanto terminé de limpiarlo, vendé su herida lo más rápido que pude, sintiendo cómo los colores me subían a la cabeza. El sargento alzó su brazo para contemplar mi trabajo.

- Nada mal, Eren, te lo agradezco- exclamó con cierta tranquilidad.

De la misma forma tan precipitada que llegó la lluvia, se fue. El viento se tranquilizó y nos dejó con el familiar olor a tierra mojada. El sargento se levantó y sujetó su camisa, dejándola sobre su hombro.

- Vamos, aprovechemos- exclamó.  
- ¿No se vestirá? Si quiere le prestó mi capa.  
- Úsala tu, estoy bien así, vamos.

¿Por qué el destino se encargaba de torturarme con estas situaciones?

* * *

_Antiguo cuartel central del grupo de investigación.__  
__Sótano._

Nuevamente estornudé mientras sentía raposa mi garganta. Por fortuna, Hanji me dio varios medicamentos y extrañas bebidas para evitar un resfriado. Todo gracias a que encontramos pronto a la Unidad de Rivaille rápidamente. Aunque Auruo parecía bastante molesto cuando el sargento le explicó lo ocurrido. Sobretodo contemplar que llegó sin camisa y yo siendo protegido por mi capa.

Me recosté en la cama, mirando el techo. Aún trataba de recapitular todo lo ocurrido en aquél día. Sobretodo lo vivido en el lago. A pesar que el contacto entre ambos fue involuntario, las sensaciones fueron bastante reales. Si me acercaba más a él, no sabría cuál sería mi siguiente movimiento. Sobretodo porque… por varios instantes, tuve deseos de besarle. Algo nuevo para mí ya que jamás tuve anhelos de besar a alguien como a él. De hecho, nunca había tenido mi primer beso. Sabía que muchos conocidos de mi pueblo se hubieran burlado. Pero con la vida militar y el constante misterio con los titanes, era lo último que me pasaba por mi cabeza. Lo sabía, en algún momento por todo esto de la "farsa", ocurriría. Después de todo, era una de las acciones más importantes en el "noviazgo"- si podíamos llamar así lo que teníamos.

- Quítate de mi cama.

El dueño de la voz me pateo de la cama, tirándome al suelo sin piedad. Si, mi tranquilidad se terminó. ¿Desde cuándo llegó? Me recargué en la pared mientras acariciaba la zona donde me golpeó. El sargento estaba frente a mi, también con su pijama puesta.

- Esta vez dormirás diferente, Eren- dijo en un tono serio Rivaille.  
- ¿Disculpe?

Sin previo aviso, se puso en cuclillas frente a mi, sujetó mis manos con fuerza y me obligó a extenderlas frente a él. Como si fuera algo normal, sacó unas extrañas esposas y las colocó en mis muñecas.

- ¿Q-qué hace?- pregunté realmente asustado.  
- No puedo arriesgarme a que te levantes y actúes de nuevo extraño, debemos prevenir cualquier incidente.  
- ¿Cómo noquearme de nuevo?  
- O matarte.

Sabía que lo decía en serio. Sin más, acepté tener las manos atadas. Por lo menos no estaban tan apretadas como creí. No obstante, la tortura no terminaba ahí. Con una cuerda comenzó a amarrar mis piernas, haciendo un nudo sobre mis rodillas.

- ¿También mis piernas?  
- Debemos tomar precauciones, compréndelo.

El sargento se limitó a ponerse de pie y apagar las velas. Escapando de mis constantes réplicas. Escuché cómo se recostaba sobre mi cama, aquél objeto tan envidiable. No tuve otra opción más que conformarme con la almohada que me entregó y la sábana. Quizás no me costaría tanto trabajo dormirme por el cansancio.

- Por cierto, mañana llegarán los nuevos reclutas- exclamó en la oscuridad.  
- ¿Entonces mis amigos…?  
- Quizás entre ellos estén.

Fue inevitable entusiasmarme. Hacía tanto tiempo que no los veía. ¿Elegirían todos entrar a Reconocimiento? Seguramente Mikasa y Armin lo harían. Después de todo, éramos un buen equipo. ¿En dónde dormirían…? Quizás, cuando ellos llegaran, el sargento ya no dormiría conmigo. Tal vez sería enviado a otro sitio. Un vacío extraño sentí en la boca de mi estómago. No quería que eso terminara. Era cierto, me había maltratado bastante y era un constante miedo estar cerca de él. Pero era un tiempo que estaba disfrutando. Nuevamente respiré hondo y me armé de valor.

- Seguiré durmiendo en el sótano, ¿cierto? – pregunté con temor de escuchar la respuesta.  
- Por supuesto, mientras estemos aquí, esta será tu habitación.

No pude evitar relajarme. Al menos tendríamos la noche para estar juntos. Me ruboricé en cuanto reescuché mis propios pensamientos. ¿Qué rayos decía?_  
_  
_-_ Bien, ¿ahora qué paso sigue en las parejas?- preguntó de pronto una voz a mi lado.

Me exalté al notar, nuevamente, su presencia. El sargento estaba en cuclillas a mi lado, justo a la altura de mis piernas. Intenté recargarme en la pared para verle mejor pero las esposas no me dejaban hacer nada. Tan sólo podía contemplar la silueta del sargento, esperando mi respuesta.

- C-creo que ya es muy tarde para checar todo eso- respondí nervioso- Por hoy avanzamos muy bien.

A pesar de la oscuridad, logré identificar perfectamente su mirada furiosa sobre mi. Hablaba en serio; no se movería hasta que lo dijera.

- Bien…- dije mientras pensaba cómo iniciar la conversación- Después de conocernos mejor, am…  
- ¿Si?  
- Creo que sigue la "atracción"  
- ¿Tan pronto a lo sexual?  
- ¡N-no!, a eso no me refiero- exclamé algo ruborizado- Atracción es sentir esa química especial cuando ves a la otra persona. Creo que no puede existir un romance, sino existe eso, tanto como una atracción física o por el tipo de personalidad.  
- Qué extrañas reglas y pasos; creí que sería más sencillo. Bueno, enséñame.  
- Lo haría pero estoy esposado, ¿recuerda?  
- Entonces será mi turno.

Su contestación fue tan extraña que no pude evitar sentirme nuevamente nervioso. Rivaille se acercó hacia mí. ¡Lo sabía! Nuevamente usaría mi cuerpo como saco de box para ser golpeado. Cerré los ojos instintivamente, no quería contemplar su puño acercándose a su rostro. Sin embargo, el sargento desplazó lentamente su mano por mi dorso. Abrí los ojos de golpe y contemplé su peligrosa cercanía. Estuve a punto de gritar por la sorpresa. Pero esa vez, ahogó mi grito la mano de Rivaille sobre su boca.

- No permitiré que vuelvas a hacer el escándalo de ayer.

Sus palabras, extrañamente, me tranquilizaron. De hecho, era como si un extraño ambiente se apoderara del sitio. Mi cuerpo nuevamente perdía su fuerza. Más no era por el cansancio sino por una extraña sensación. El sargento me miraba detenidamente, observando cada uno de mis movimientos en silencio. No tenía idea de lo que ocurría, sólo me dejaba llevar por el embriagante ambiente que se suscitó. Mi mente estaba en blanco, ya no había rastro de aquellas orgullosas objeciones que ocupaban mi pensamiento momentos atrás. El sargento colocó su cuerpo sobre el mío, acercó su rostro hacia el mio, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Intenté decirle que se detuviera pero algo en mi interior me lo impedía. Sentía cada látido con mayor nitidez. De pronto, Rivaille ascendió a mi oído y atrapó mi lóbulo. Provocando que tuviera un extraño cosquilleo en mi estómago. Instintivamente cerré los ojos y perdí el control sobre mi cuerpo. Mis labios estaban entreabiertos donde escapaban pequeños gemidos.

- ¿Siempre haces estos sonidos con las chicas?- susurró el sargento en un hilo de voz.

Más no podía contestarle. Era como si mi cuerpo estuviera paralizado. Además si tan sólo supiera que jamás tuve una experiencia así con nadie. Sus manos se aferraron fuertemente sobre mi dorso, jalándome hacia él agresivamente. El sargento trazó un camino, rozándome con sus labios, hasta llegar a mi cuello. Un movimiento que provocaba extrañas descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

Sentí su cálido aliento sobre mí, haciendo que me pusiera más nervioso de lo que estaba. Mi respiración se agitó más. De pronto, sentí una extraña calidez sobre mi cuello. Abriendo y cerrando la boca ocasionalmente sobre la curvatura del mismo. Aquél movimiento despertó algo en mí. Quería abrazarle su espalda, acercarlo más. Incluso probar sus labios pero no podía. Me estaba volviendo loco estar atado. Incapaz de soportar tanta estimulación, mi cuerpo empezó a buscar profundizar en las caricias que me brindaba.

- Nnn-no siga, por favor… - intenté decirle.  
- ¿Quieres que me detenga?  
- No es el punto…  
- Seguiré._  
_  
Rivaille súbitamente lamió lentamente parte de mi cuello. Inconscientemente, eché ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de no pronunciar sonidos vergonzosos. Las fuerzas me abandonaban poco a poco. Una oleada de deseo arañó la boca de mi estómago, provocando que mis pies comenzaran a moverse extrañamente. Como si tuvieran impulsos. Tenía un deseo por besarlo, por probar aquellos labios que desde hacía tiempo miraba atentamente siempre que mandaba una orden a otra persona. Los mismos que muchas veces me habían insultado, maldecido e incluso humillado.

Sin embargo, Rivaille tenía una idea distinta. Al parecer contempló mi reacción, aquél deseo que me obligaba a querer aferrarme de él. Cada vez que intentaba acercarme más, él retiraba su rostro para volver a posarlo en un nuevo rincón de mi rostro. El placer dominaba todos mis sentidos, notando cómo el calor y el deseo se acumulaban dolorosamente en su vientre, hasta hacerse ía que estaba disfrutando de mis reacciones. Ante tal respuesta, contemplé el rostro del sargento. Él me dedicó una sonrisa ambigua a mi ruborizado rostro. ¿Estaba jugando conmigo? Con toda la fuerza que logré recaudar, me levanté quedando a la altura de su rostro.

- ¡E-estás adelantándote varios pasos!- exclamé fuertemente apartando su cuerpo del mío.  
- Al fin me llamas en primera persona.  
- ¿Qué?, ¡no! Lo que quise explicarle es que todo esto de la atracción es necesaria y vital en una pareja. Imagínese, sino no nos gustáramos físicamente después no podríamos…  
- ¿Hacer el amor?  
- ¡Besarnos!, ¡iba a decir besarnos!

¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con él?, ¿acaso no comprendía los pasos comunes en una relación? Además tenía un talento natural para hacerme ruborizar al máximo.

- ¿Entonces me detengo?- preguntó el sargento.  
- ¡Si, todo esto lleva su tiempo!  
- ¿Tan lento avanzan las parejas?  
- ¡Conmigo, si!  
- De acuerdo, lo haré por esta vez.

¿Esa vez? El corazón estaba prácticamente en mi garganta. Incluso hice de lado los acontecimientos de la mañana, sobre su frenética forma de castigar mi punto de vista. Aún estaba intentando recuperar el mar de acciones desenfrenadas que acababan de pasar. Si lo hubiera besado… quizás en esos momentos estarían en otro paso. De pronto, noté que el sargento estaba nuevamente sobre la cama. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

- Por cierto, puedes comenzar a llamarme informalmente, no me molesta- comentó el sargento en el aire.  
- Trataré de hacerlo, no te prometo nada por el momento.

Quizás en un futuro me acostumbraría… Espera... ¿por qué eran tan feliz con la idea de seguir conviviendo con él? Cada encuentro, me convencía más. Quizás, sentía algo importante hacia él. Algo más de lo que imaginé. Si llegara a tocar sus labios, probablemente terminaría enamorándome de él. Lo presentía. Sabía que aquél movimiento estaría más allá de cualquier acción. Quizás lo recordaría por el resto de mi vida. Pero después de ello... ¿qué ocurriría? Pero en ese momento había otra cuestión que me inquietaba.

- Am… como última pregunta…  
- ¿Qué quieres Eren?- preguntó realmente enojado. Al parecer quería ya conciliar el sueño.  
- Quería saber si en verdad estaré atado toda la noche.  
- Por supuesto, es para protegernos. Ahora duérmete, en los próximos días no creo que podamos tener tantas horas para dormir.  
- ¿Y si quiero hacer mis necesidades?  
- Buena suerte saltando sin levantarme.

No sabía si revelarme un poco o sufrir no ser asesinado. Cerré los ojos mientras me acomodaba sobre el suelo frío. Tratando aún de recuperar el alieno. En ese momento, caí en la cuenta de algo… La salida en el pueblo, fue prácticamente nuestra primera cita…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ha llegado el final del capítulo. Esperen el siguiente capítulo. Se les agradecería bastante si dejan reviews.**

Búsquenme en **Facebook** como: **SoritaK.**

**Notas de SoritaK.**

¡Otro capítulo largo! Antes de iniciar con el comentario usual… ¡Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes! Debido a las más de mil doscientas visitas al fic, estoy preparando un pequeño detalle descargable para ustedes. Espérenlo pronto (sonrisa)

Nuestros chicos creo que tienen problemas con llevar una relación lo más normal posible. Como verán, fue un capítulo completamente sacado de mi imaginación. En el manga no existe el pueblo o una ida de "compras". Espero les haya gustado y no incomode a los fieles del anime y manga.

Mi demora esta vez fue por algunos asuntos del trabajo. Como, al parecer, estaré más ocupada; he decidido actualizar cada mes el fic. Para así no quedarles mal en no actualizar cada semana como solía hacerlo. Siento mucho este cambio pero no puedo combinar las dos cosas aunque quisiera.

Suelo responder a todos los reviews que me escriben pero, lamentablemente, algunos son anónimos o no tienen cuenta. Por eso, decidí contestar aquí únicamente a esos comentarios.

**Mizu**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Gracias por tu honestidad, me seguiré esforzando por escribir de la misma forma.  
ymontero32: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y lamento la demora. Me esforzaré más para actualizar lo más pronto posible.  
**Carol**: Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por leerlo y me alegra que te haya gustado.  
**Chibi-tan**: No sabes como me alegra que te guste mi redacción, son puntos directos a mi autoestima y seguridad. Además, como mencionas, es muy frustrante leer historias con faltas de ortografía colosales. Pero lo importante en esos casos es simplemente avisarle al escritor y recomendarle alguna página donde pueda consultar su error. Ahisohfosafa! ¡Nunca había tenido una fan, muchas gracias!  
**Antia Iria**: Así es, Eren poco a poco caerá presa sobre las garras de Riva… Quiero decir; así es, aclarará mejor sus sentimientos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.  
**Mikusagi**: Muchas gracias! :') Espero te guste este nuevo capítulo.  
**Mattigo**: Con gusto te dejo la continuación y me alegra que te agrade la farsa.

Espero lo disfruten tanto como me divertí al escribirlo. Les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia en leer. Esperaré con gusto sus peticiones, comentarios, regaños, alabanzas y gritos de alegría.

**¡Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos!**

**Blame it on  
**_When the end comes_


End file.
